


Beyond the Smoke

by ColourfulFukuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is op, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by many different categories of mythology, M/M, Mage akaashi, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, OC (Tooru's brother), Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Tooru is archery goals, Tooru's brother is an asshole, Vampires, War, You will sympathise with Ushijima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulFukuro/pseuds/ColourfulFukuro
Summary: Oikawa was a child to a noble Elven family, the throne of the capital Fairwood will be granted to him when he turns 18.  Whilst wondering the forests as a boy to avoid his competitive brother,  he stumbles upon a small lizard,  a lizard the size of his face,  a lizard with wings.Discontinued





	1. Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Haii, I've originally wanted to make this a Skyrim au, but I find it best to just create a whole new universe by itself so I wouldn't have to deal with the lore.

The boy slammed the oak door shut as he turned to a full sprint into the tall green forest.

The bickering inside of the high prestigious manor was too much for the small elven child to handle.  Tooru hugged an oversized bow and and quiver full of arrows as he found the tree he was searching for. 

Oak wood was pierced with many holes from his previous secretive archery practice. 

Tooru had begged his mother to teach him a few basic tips and tricks to archery,  instead he was brushed off,  saying it was too dangerous and unnecessary. 

With all the strength a small seven year old elf could muster, Tooru stretched the string holding the iron arrow while trying to keep the heavy wooden bow upright. 

He let the string go with a loud twap as it pierced through the soft wood,  nearly missing.  

Tooru sighed to himself and pulled on his belted tunic, mentally beating himself for the clumsy mistake he made. 

"I want to be better than Gakuto. " Tooru mumbling to himself,  remembering the day he peeked into the celler, finding his brother younger by a year,  practicing with a wooden sword against a hay dummy

A squack had snapped the boy out of his self pitying state. 

His eyes wide in fear,  hoping his mother did not catch him. However,  with a look around,  he did not spot the face of the familiar woman. 

Tooru heard another squack coming from behind the oak tree that he had been assaulting with arrows five minutes ago. 

With a gulp and sweaty palms,  the elf cautiously took slow steps towards the noise, fur boots crunching onto the autumn leaves. 

What Tooru had discovered was more cute than terrifying. A black scaled lizard,  hudled up in a small ball,  beady eyes looking  up at the elf with caution and fear. 

Suddenly, wings extended from the reptile's back as it hissed a high pitched screech, on attempt to frighten Tooru away, but Tooru was too curious. 

"Never thought I'd ever see a dragon in my entire life. It's okay,  I won't hurt you. " Tooru said with a bright smile and extended his small frail arms towards the wary baby dragon. 

The black winged lizard examined the elf's pale hand before hesitantly placing his left claw onto Tooru's wrist,  before fully hopping onto his arm. 

This dragon must be very young to be so easily trusting to a stranger.  

Dragons weren't very common,  but they weren't rare either. There are dragons who are fully beasts and dragons who can shift, both were outlawed.  

Dragon shifters were kicked out of cities or were sent to the chopping blocks if found within city walls. 

The dragon,  climbed up and perched onto the elf's shoulder to Tooru's pleasure, while eyeing the boy cautiously. 

"Can you shift?" Tooru asked as he placed him into his palms,  examining the dragon's rough yet smooth scales. 

The reptile gave a small nod. Tooru smiles yet again. 

"Can you shift for me? " He requested politely, placing the creature down. 

The dragon huffed in hesitation before finally giving a nod. 

Scales started to stretch  as beige started to appear under the shiny scales, the long beak of the dragon started to flatten into a face of a boy. 

The boy had spiked up hair and olive green eyes, he was only a slight shorter than Tooru. 

"I'm glad that you're not tinier than your dragon form. " Tooru chimed as he looked at the slightly shorter boy in front of him.  His face scrunched into a scowl as he avoided Tooru's eyes. 

"I will be as big as a tavern when I grow up. " The boy grumbled before realising he was freezing while standing there butt naked. 

Tooru's mind clicked in realisation before rummaging into his small napsack,  to pull out an extra pair of pants he had stashed in  there for some unknown reason. 

"What is your name? I'm Tooru,  Oikawa Tooru. " Tooru reached out his small hand,  a cheery smile plastered on his face. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime. " The boy mumbled as he lightly grabbed the smaller hand. The boy slid up the brown cotton trousers. 

Hajime was hungry,  a grumble of his stomach was evidence.  He was way too young to hunt for himself from what Tooru can see. 

"I have some bread,  you can have it if you'd like. "Tooru offered some wholegrain slices to Hajime. 

Hajime looked at it longingly,  hoping it was meat instead.  But he was too hungry to care as he grabbed the loaf slices and hungrily chewing into them. 

"Do you have a home? " Tooru's voice concerned. 

Hajime looked up into the caramel eyes before looking to the ground.

"I have a small cabin in the woods with a pelt for a bed and fire, nothing else. " Hajime said sadly. 

"It's decided then!  Every sundown,  I will bring you a meal.  Have it be plain as bread or meat fit for a warrior." Tooru suddenly declared. 

Hajime looked at Tooru, surprised. 

He wanted to reject, saying it was not necessary, but his dim cabin with no food to fill his belly forced him to agree to the boy's offer. 

Everyday since then,  Tooru would bring a basket of food to the young dragon. 

On some days,  the basket will only contain a single loaf of stone baked bread while on most days,  the basket will be filled to the brim with fine cuts of beef and venison. 

Unconsciously,  they have started to enjoy each other's presence. Hajime and Tooru would spend the sun down together,  talking about personal problems,  to trival things that floats above their mind. 

Once Hajime turned 13, he was big enough for Tooru to ride on his back. 

Hajime had took the elf flying around the big forest bordering Fairwood.  It was the first time Tooru had experienced something so mind numbingly exciting, Hajime could feel himself huff with happiness as he soared. 

Once Tooru turned 15, his archery skills could be matched to a highly trained knight of the palace. It was also the year that his mother would announce that he shall be the next heir of the throne once he came of age. 

His brother Gakuto immediately stomped out of the throne room once he heard the speech.  

Both of them had never gotten along.  Gakuto was jealous what Tooru had,  power,  even just being a year older,  he despised him.

That night he had not bother to return to the palace after he had met up with Hajime.

They slept under the oak tree where they had first met, wool blanket wrapping both of them,  protecting them against the spring breeze. Both couldn't deny the hammering beat in their chest yet none of the two would admit it up front. Tooru snuggled closer into Hajime's wide shoulder. 

***

A steady hand held the sturdy bow up as the bow string was pulled backwards. The point of the arrow was following the movement of an unsuspecting deer prancing around the fields, vision blocked from time to time by the cramped trees. 

With a quick release, before the deer could disappear briefly again behind a giant stump of wood, a steel arrow pierced through it's neck,  puncturing it's oesophagus. 

A satisfied hmph sounded from the elf as Tooru slinged his bow back, walking over to the dead animal. 

Tooru dragged the heavy deer into the wide patch of flat land,  unscathed by trees and weed. He huffed before dusting off his leather tunic, checking if the turquoise pendant was still in place. 

A loud roar signified Hajime's arrival as the giant beast flew past the trees,  blocking the sun for a few seconds before landing onto the clearing. 

Hajime was right when he said he could grow to the size of a tavern. Scales and spikes littered across the dragon's body as huge wings folded down to a less menacing size. 

Tooru readied the spare clothes as Hajime shifted down into his human form.

Tooru had to tear his eyes off Hajime's toned body with a gulp,  turning away to hide his light flush of embarrassment. He never got used to it no matter how many times he had seen Hajime naked. 

"You know I could've just cooked that deer instantly without going through the hassle of hunting. " Hajime said in a matter of fact tone while buttoning up the loose button up which was going to be tattered later anyway. 

"And allow this lavish forest to be down in flames? Please Iwa-chan. " Tooru chuckled as he slumped down at the familiar oak tree,  Hajime followed beside him,  eyeing the dead deer he had to carry back later. 

"So you're turning 18 tomorrow,  aren't you excited for the throne waiting for you. "

What Hajime said caused Tooru's mood to plummet lower than it already is. 

"Iwa-chan, I said it before didn't I,  I don't want the power. "Tooru mumbled. 

Power is the main reason of one's fall.  The Elf also found it unsatisfying which was surprising to some. 

"Yeah,  sure you'll have a spread of people falling to their knees,  worshipping you like a divine god,  but what for? I don't see anything satisfying about that, only burden. " Tooru explained as he laid his head on Hajime's shoulder,  a habit they're both used to. 

Tooru was only excited for the never ending buffet and endless flow of wine which will be prepared at the coronation ceremony. 

However,  he didn't know that the night of the coronation,  will be the night where he'll get what he wants,  but in a more unpleasant way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You will never be king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will make an appearance in this chapter. :33

Tooru was woken up by a light shake of a maid by his shoulder. 

Hr squinted as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the sunlight seeping in through his dainty window. 

"Happy Birthday  sire,  your ceremony starts in two hours,  it's time to make preparations. " The friendly maid said with a smile as she pulled out a leather outerwear,  perfectly crafted with a turquoise sapphire on it,  the Oikawa family stone. 

With a groan,  the elf stood up and allowed the other two maids to slide on his inner button up,  securing each button while careful to smooth out any unappealing creases. 

"You'll make a great King sire, the people already love you. " The middle aged woman chimed as she threw a blue silk cloak around his shoulders. 

What the maid lifted in her palms caught Tooru's attention. 

A small pin, about the size of half of his palm. The pin was shaped of a dragon's shape seen from the top. It's white gold shine made Tooru fall in love with it. 

Ever sinve he found Hajime when he was seven,  he would help any dragons in need. Of course he had encountered some hostile feral dragons more times than he could count,  but when he did help the ones in need,  he felt happiness. 

"Why is there a pin shaped of a dragon? " Tooru asked softly as the maid pined the dragon in place,  securing the ends of the cloak at his left breast. 

"I'm not sure whether you'll want to hear an age old story right before your crowning." The maid chuckled,  dusting Tooru off as she admired her work,  before picking up the elven crown representing nobility,  which will be replaced with Royalty during the crowning. 

"Oh,  please do. " Tooru smiled,  eager to hear the story. 

The human maid sighed as she adjusted the white gold crown on his freshly styled hair. 

"House Oikawa had dated back to many eras of the elvish history. Once, Oikawa Aringoth the second would befriend dragons,  to the point where he would lead them to battle during the well know War of the Oaks which took place at the Oak tree forest opposite of the castle against the land of Dane. " The maid explained while assisting the elf to slide his buckled leather boots on. 

"Even though we won the war,  many people condemned him on allowing such creatures to take sides with us. He was judged so terribly to the point when he had passed on, Fairwood had outlawed the existence of dragons within city walls. But it was still unforgettable history. " She ended with a smile. 

Tooru felt his chest warm up,  knowing that he wasn't the only one who cared for the dragons was reassuring. 

Suudenly,  the door was slammed open.  In came his rash brother Gakuto as he stood right in front of Tooru. 

His darker brown eyes scanned Tooru up and down, face twisted into an unreadable expression. 

Unexpectedly,  Gakuto placed his hand foward,  a gesture for a handshake. 

Tooru eyed the man with short brown hair with suspicion. Last time he remembered,  they hated each other.  Gakuto was too violent, heartless while Tooru was reserved yet friendly, loved by others. 

_"Why must he be King?! " Gakuto screamed at his mother,  pushing off golden goblets of fine wine and plates of baked potatoes to the ground._

_"He acts more of a King than you could ever be. If you keep up this ridiculous front,  you'll never be king! "_

Tooru remembered watching the scene unfold last night when he came back from the forest,  peeking into the dim dining hall. 

He had not other choice but to grab onto the other's hand,  shaking it firmly. 

No words were exchanged as they stared at each other,  gazes filled with hatred. 

***

"The queen isn't in the hall ma'am. " A younger maid called out towards the older which was adjusting Tooru's garments. 

"Very well lass.  Apologies but I would have to take my leave. The guests are already gathered,  please proceed to the throne room when ready. " The maid gave one last smile before disappearing through the door. 

Tooru looked at the door,  mentally preparing himself for the burden that will be placed on him until he dies,  unless a possible abdication cuts short the span. 

He wished Hajime could be there,  since Hajime seems like the one, other than his mother to be this excited for his crowning. 

But only official guests were allowed, and Tooru wouldn't risk Hajime getting arrested. 

After a deep inhale and exhale,  Tooru pushed open the golden plated doors and walked down the long hallway, boots silent against the red carpeted floor. 

Tooru had expected things to be over quickly,  walk into the throne room,  hear some speeches,  make his own speech,  do the pledge and be given the crown.  But what he's faced with was more aggressive. 

Once he had pushed the door open to the throne room,  his arms were siezed to his back.  Tooru struggled and looked up to see it was the palace guards which were holding him in place. 

Tooru's face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Let me go this instant! This is an order! " Tooru commanded,  patience running low.  That's when he spotted his brother, looking at him from the steps of the throne,  the guards not budging. 

His brother was twirling the golden elven crown,  littered with precious sapphires and gleaming gem stones. 

"The queen is dead!" Gakuto said loudly yet calmly,  his eyes transfixed onto Tooru's.

Tooru gasped as his eyes widened,  his mind processing the new information. 

That wasn't possible, his mother had no oppositions,  especially after his brutal father's death. His mother was the only one who understood Tooru, he loved his mother with every ounce of his soul. 

His jaw shook. This must be a dream. 

"And it's all because of you. " Gakuto spat venomously as he walked down, facing Tooru up front. 

Tooru felt confusion at first,  then his blood started to boil.  He would never harm his mother. 

The room's guests started to chatter.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? " Tooru growled. 

Gakuto gave a smirk, a smirk Tooru wanted to wipe off with an arrow to his face,  permanently shutting him up. 

"Do you care on explaining where were you last sunset.  If I had remembered clearly, mother had gone to bed early last night,  and the only person who wasn't seen at that time was you. " Gakuto looked away,  facing the guests,  opening his arms,  as if he was an open minded being. 

"To think the throne would be given to someone like tha-"

"I don't care what kind of rat shit are you spouting, but I have done no such act. " Tooru spat,  feeling the burning rage to rise  to his ears, the anger of being falsely accused,  by non other than his brother. 

Gakuto turned around slowly,  eyeing Tooru with emotionless eyes. The crowd went silent suddenly at the tense atmosphere. 

"You will never be king. " His brother hissed,  taking Tooru back. 

"Haul him into a cell. We will deal with him by sundown. "  Gakuto comanded as the steel plated men dragged the taller elf away. 

Tooru was struggling as hard as he can,  but the grip of two knights were just too much as his efforts became fruitless. 

He unwilling allowed the two buff men to drag him away from his own throne. 

***

Tooru glanced up at the stone ceiling. Too exhausted to move. The cell smelt like wet soil and damp un washed stone. 

 _"By sundown. "_ Tooru remembered.  He chuckled painfully as he remembered that he had promised Hajime that he'll bring some succulent ribs for him by sun down.

 Guess the only thing waiting for him at sundown won't be the majestic black dragon or the beautiful man, instead it'll be the chopping block. 

"Iwa-chan, mother.  " Tooru mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. 

His mother was really gone. The woman that thought him how to ride a horse,  the only person who never gave up on him no matter how many times he failed to cast a healing spell. 

Tooru allowed a stray tear to fall,  the first time he had cried in five years,  the last time he cried was when he accidentally shot an arrow into Hajime's tail,  though it wasnt deep,  Tooru kept on sobbing and hugging onto the black dragon's tail. 

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a soft hoot. 

He was startled as he looked up at the orgin of the sound.  Standing on the bars of his cell was a medium sized Rufous Legged Owl. His eyes boring into Tooru as it tilted it's head. 

Seems like the owl also caught the guards attention as he stood up, removing his helmet as he walked over to the bird. 

"My my,  what do we have here,  a pretty birdie.  Would make of a good din-" Before the untidy man could say anything more, he nodded off and fell to his knees onto the soggy ground mixed with soil and tar.

Tooru glanced up in shock,  jumping a bit before looking at the figure standing behind the current lying  man.

The black cloaked figure had his left hand raised,  hand swirled with a mysterious dark smoke.

The person placed his hand down,  turning to look up at the extremely confused Tooru.

The man under the hood had metal blue eyes,  it had a certain mystical swirl of light to it, giving it a mysterious glow.  

His face was incredibly beautiful and it reminded Tooru of the owl which was still staring at him. 

"Wh-Wha- Hold on...  What? " Tooru clenched onto his pants as he reached to his back,  cursing just to find out that he did not have his bow.  

The owl like man picked up the keys from the chubby guards pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. 

"You do not need to be wary of me.  I don't intend on hurting you. " His voice came out calm, soothing yet firm.  Like warm honey wrapped in a lavish folk like accent.

"Who are you? " Tooru asked while still eyeing the man with wide eyes.

"I will explain later.  For now,  we need to get out of here,  we are running short of time.  " The man said as he allowed the bird of prey to perch on his shoulder. 

"You may call me Akaashi. "

"Wait,  hold on,  you don't expect me to just follow a random mage out of here? " Tooru stammered as he tried to piece the puzzle together. 

"You would not wish for your darling dragon to be waiting for long don't you? "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Stones

Tooru followed the black hooded mage blindly, still confused at the sudden rush of many situations. 

The only two people that he trusted was his mother and Hajime. It was rather odd that he's willing to follow this mysterious man out. But then it's either that or the chopping block. 

Tooru was also weak to the name of the dragon shifter. 

He followed Akaashi out the small wooden door connecting the outside from the dungeon. All the guards that were once guarding inside was knocked out. Tooru feared to think about what had happened before Akaashi had walked in. 

As he thought that he was finally free from the cold dark dungeon, the two were stopped by three guards, all three holding up sharp steel blades, glinting in the setting sun. 

"I don't know who you are, but my duties are duties. So you either come with us quietly, or meet you demise." One of the guards said with a shit eating smirk on his face. 

Akaashi did not respond, he just stared at him after he just spat out such a badly phrased line. 

The staring went on for about about five seconds before the guard scoffed. 

"If this is what you wish. Pity, you have such a pretty fa-" The ugly guard was cut short as he witnessed something even Tooru would have trouble forgetting for weeks to come. 

Green aura surrounded Akaashi's hand as it transferred to one of the guards body. 

The guard was confused until the flesh on his body and face started to sag, slowly sticking to his bones. 

He screamed as blood trickled out of the guard's nose and mouth before he laid down, twitching, a painful border between life and death. 

Tooru nearly threw up at the wrenched scene as he covered his mouth. 

Akaashi looked up at the two remaining guards which were in shock, waiting for a reaction which will decide his next move. 

Tooru realised that the mage right in front of him mastered in alteration magic, a type of magic that he'll never thought to see. 

"We-we'll die with honour. " The ugly guard said shakily before charging towards the mage, the other guard was just frozen in place. 

"Ah, Bokuto will kill me if he saw me use these spells. " Akaashi mumbled to himself before the guard in front of him clutched in his head, yelling out in agony.

Tooru's blood froze cold when the guard stopped screaming and looked up. 

His eyes blood red, the bearded jaw trembled as white foam bubbled from his mouth, red liquid pouring out of his ears. 

Akaashi casually walked past the man as he fell to the ground with a thud. Tooru could see that he was still breathing. 

He shakily followed the owl like man down the bridge, leading directly into the oak forest he knew so well. 

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Tooru asked softly as he recalled the painful state the still alive men was still put in. 

"They wouldn't have to suffer an-"

"At least I gave them a chance. I have my morals too. Not to mention, if i were to kill them, my partner would never let me live it down. " Akaashi said ever so calmly. 

"Partner? You mean that 'Bokuto' person you've mentioned?" The two walked into the oak woods, following the trail towards the cabin which was familiar towards the elf. 

"You'll meet him. " Akaashi gave a small smile as they arrived in front of the small wooden house, sconces on the frame of the doors illuminating the nearly dark surroundings. 

Tooru let out a breath of relief when he saw the familiar house even though he had only been there twice.  
Without any hesitation, he pushed on the handle of the wooden door, creaking as a sudden warmth surrounded him. 

Hajime had his back turned when Tooru entered, on his lap which seems like a bow. 

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru's voice made Hajime snap his head back, olive green eyes wide with shock. 

Hajime immediately ran towards the elf, enveloping him into a tight embrace. 

"You're here, you're okay. " Hajime said breathlessly without releasing Tooru. 

Tooru hugged Hajime back with the same amount of strength and allowed his tears soak into the cotton shirt. 

"She's gone. Mother's gone. Gakuto, he... He-" Tooru whimpered as Hajime lifted his friend's head, rubbing away his tears with the pads of his thumb. 

Hajime growled. 

"That bastard. Bokuto told me everything, you don't have to explain yourself. " Hajime smiled softly. 

"Again with that Bokuto person. Who exactly is he? " Tooru questioned as he tried to hold back his sobbing. 

Crying was so foreign to Tooru, he did not like the feeling. 

Hajime looked up at the mage, asking for permission before he told Tooru. Akaashi gave a nod.

"Bokuto was present as a guest when it all happened, that's how we know what happened. " Hajime breathed in deeply before he continued. This was going to be a long story. 

"He used illusions to make sure you don't see him, it's funny because he's usually the center of attention especially with his crazy hair you'll see soon. Bokuto is an Arch Mage and Master illusionist. After the day you found me eleven years ago, he visited me, saying that he'll need me in the future. Guess he saw that this day was coming. " Hajime chuckled painfully. 

"He even thought me how to wield a dagger, and to use it efficiently even against the strongest of warhammers as I couldn't always rely on my dragon form. He prepared me for this day. I promised him that I'll never tell you. "

Hajime gulped as he spilt all the beans. Tooru listened with a neutral expression as he took everything in. 

"I'm sorry I hid ev-"

"So when will i get to meet this Bokuto man?" Tooru looked straight into Hajime's eyes. Caramel orbs dark, vengeance poured through it. 

"Soon, pack only essentials, we'll leave for the Danes before sunrise. Also, get some rest. You're going to need the energy. " Akaashi said calmly as he laid down on the bed roll next to Hajime's bigger one. 

Hajime passed Tooru his bow, with familiar engravings on the side of it's body. 

Tooru gave a thankful sme and placed it to the side along with the quiver of arrows before sliding into the bedroll with his friend. 

***

The elf felt right at home even with the uncomfortable saddle between his legs as the horse walked in a fast yet steady pace. 

Right before the two had awaken, Akaashi has apparently went out and readied the three strong horses from the city gates.

Akaashi mentioned that he politely borrowed the three stallions from the Fairwood stables but Tooru knew that they were most likely stolen. 

"Are we sure we're heading north? We may just be walking in circles for all that we know." Tooru asked and adjusted his freshly cleaned leather garb. 

"The moss. " Akaashi said simply. Hajime seem to know what Akaashi is talking about when Tooru tilted his head in confusion. 

"We're on the northern side of the lands, thus, the moss will grow on the north side of the tree. " Akaashi explained. 

Tooru looked at the oak trees to see that the green patches of plants were facing in the direction where they're heading. He felt dumb as he felt a small flush reach his cheek. 

"Why couldn't I just fly both of you there? It's been an hour and this is the most discomforting sensation for my crotch. " Hajime complained.

"The hold guards would just shoot you down if you do that. Stop complaining, we're already here." Akaashi pointed at the light source hidden by the trees. 

The closer they get, the view of gates of a tall wall come into view.

"Put on your hood. They can't know you're a royal elf. " Hajime whispered loud enough for Tooru to hear. 

He rushed to pull up the turquoise fabric over his curls, shading his eyes and long ears. 

A common elf has pointy ears too but it's about the same length as a normal human's. However, a royal blooded elf had long ears. It signified grace and power. 

The Danes hold, or more specifically the city which was Danzel, wouldn't allow any royal bloods from any other holds to enter unless for important reasons. 

"Halt! Sir Akaashi, state what business of the two behind you before I allow you to enter the city. " The light armored bowman asked firmly. 

"Orders of the Arch mage. Bokuto Koutarou requests to see then. " Akaashi spoke calmly, voice oozing authority. 

"Very well, please leave your horses at the stables before entering. " 

Hajime helped Tooru down from the black stallion. He blushed at the dragon shifter's gesture. 

"I'm not a helpless princess Iwa-chan. " Tooru said softly as Hajime chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're an escaped king." 

Tooru laughed lightly as they entered the city. 

Danzel was entirely different from Fairwood. Instead of golden plated oak manors and houses, there were tightly constructed gray bricks.

The city wasn't run down at all, not far from the gates, there's a palace and a tall tower. However, Danzel gave a more cold atmosphere rather than Fairwood's cozy colours. 

Citizens were either heading back to their own houses, or the inns as the three figures walked towards the stone tower. 

Tooru groaned when he saw the amount of stairs he must climb to reach the top.

Finally, the long turning steep steps came to an end. 

The round room they arrived in was gorgeous. 

Book shelves as tall as the roof covered everywall of the room, besides a small door which leads to another long hall. 

In the middle of the circle, was a forge which was quite odd as the room was filled with paper and books. What made it weirder was that the forge did not contain the familiar red flame, instead it had purple smoke, with a small purple orb floating in the middle. 

"Bokuto. " Akaashi called. 

The figure which was at the desk next to the forge peeked up as he saw the three of them

"Keiji! You're back! " The man with crazily spiked up hair said in enthusiasm as he walked towards the three. So this was the Bokuto they're talking about. 

Bokuto wore an exquisite black leather garment with white patterns, gold plates provided some protection on the arms of the garment. A black cape which ends at his waist was connected to a hood which he didn't have on. 

Tooru had already thought that Akaashi was owl like, but Bokuto had a much closer resemblance. 

"So this is the the great to be king of Fairwood. You know, the elven folk never ceases to amaze me with the amount of political disputes you all have. " Bokuto said with a grin, golden eyes glinting after he finished glomping Akaashi. 

Tooru chuckled in amusement. He wasn't going to deny it anyway. His mother's reign was the most peaceful era. During his father's rule, the holds of Fairwood always had disputes with other holds, especially the Danes hold.

"Well, of course, such a rare peaceful era would end with a power crazed maniac on the throne. " Tooru said painfully, Hajime rubbed circles on the elf's back, a gesture more intimate than something you'll do for a friend Bokuto noted. 

"Well, it's about to get more hectic from what I found. Come with me." Bokuto's face turned stoic as he lead them down the hallway connecting the round room. 

The hallway was long, with the soft amber glow of the arcane lights, the golden pots reflected beautifully. 

They've arrived in a much smaller room, with papers pined all around the room. It was rather messy comparing to the room they were in before. 

Paper was scattered everywhere. But the word which were appearing many times around the room as he glanced around, was 'dragons. '

"Before I was at the crowning which went terribly wrong, I was investigating. " Bokuto moved towards his desk, pulling out stacks of information compressed by a book called 'Return of Stones'.

"The first thing I found out, which should not be a huge surprise for you, is that your dear brother was responsible of your mother's death. " Bokuto looked up from his desk. 

Tooru gulped as he tried to keep his cool, the soothing hand of Hajime's still on his back. 

"Secondly, do you recall the Battle of Oaks? Ring a bell or two? " 

"Of course I do. " Tooru scoffed. 

"Well, something like that will happen if that brother of yours stays on the throne, but this time, it's with dragons. " Tooru was confused, he tilted his head.

"Wait, they're going to kill the dragons? " 

Bokuto chuckled lightly, shaking his head. 

"Oh no. No no no. If that was the case, the problem would be so much more easier to solve. Instead it's the opposite. Gakuto would plan on using the dragons to seize holds. " Bokuto explained. 

Tooru gaped with wide eyes. This couldn't be, dragons were outlawed, there isn't a possibility. 

"I could tell that you think whatever I said is impossible, but I had skimmed through your brother's notes. Not to mention, when you are king, you are the law." 

The elf clicked his tongue. This was worse than he thought. 

Tooru thought he could've just escape, maybe get some closure from Bokuto and then live a peaceful life with Hajime in the forest. 

"What do we do now? How would he even control the dragons? Finding one itself is already hard and pure dragons, they're hostile to people. " Tooru asked, walking closer to the desk to inspect the laid out information next to the map of The Broken Dominion, the land which is home to the Four holds, Fairwood, The Danes, Wolfshire and The Griff. 

Fairwood and The Danes are the only two hokds which were close enough to each other to be crossed by horse. 

"We would need to find the Gems of Reincarnation. " Both Hajime and Tooru stared at the owl, silently asking for an explanation. 

"The gems of reincarnation are blood magic artifacts used by necromancers which worshiped the god of distrust and the dead, Nekros. Usually a patron to necromancers. " Akaashi explained, standing next to Bokuto. 

Tooru caught an unsettling glint in Akaashi's eyes. 

"The gems could be used to gain trust from any creature that isn't a god. However, it'll be useless if you lack even one gem. " 

Hajime motioned over and picked up the rubbing of information. 

"So where do we find these gems, I don't want to be under the control of a mad man. " Hajime piped up. 

"That, we'll have to ask a very good friend of mine. He's in a mining village north of here in the Danes hold called Fool's March." Bokuto rolled out another smaller map, littered with the many cities and villages of Danes. 

"But before we proceed, are you all okay with the thought of vampires? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the lore for this story's universe? Idk.  
> There will be huge Iwaoi development in the next chap. :3


	4. Bound in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised if I were to put a sudden huge development between iwaoi, it'll be too rushed, so sorry about that. ;

**Five years ago.**

Being a warlock is fun. Immortality, natural talent for magic and not to mention the unwavering respect people would have for you.

At least Bokuto thought that it was fun. He had lived since the era of the war. He had done everything there is to do.

But Bokuto had never felt emotional attachment before.

It was the same until he stumbled on a young boy, probably around the age of 17, hands slit with many bleeding scars as he shivered on top of the blood stained snow in front of the gates. He was wearing a thin shirt along with trousers tucked into fur boots.

Bokuto was shocked and decided to inspect on him. The great horned owl on his shoulder hooted.

Walking closer, he saw the boy struggling to keep hold of a palm sized staff forged by blood.

Bokuto immediately knew the problem of this child.

"Blood magic is hard to perfect. " Bokuto's voice snapped the teen out of his concentration. The raven head looked up.

His lips were pale as snow, slowly shifting to grey. Metallic blue eyes stayed neutral as he looked up at the arch mage.

Bokuto cursed when he saw how terrible the state of the young man was in.

He immediately unhooked the fur cloak around his shoulders and placed in on the shorter man as he casted a healing spell.

"But that doesn't mean you must slit your own skin until you die of blood lost dummy. "

White light surrounded Bokuto's hand. He glided his palms across the many bleeding scars, leaving an entirely healed patch of skin.

The teen marvelled at the sight of such a strong healing spell.

"T-thank you. " The boy said softly, his smooth accented voice trembling, yet calm.  
Bokuto flashed a grin, smiling at the seemingly quiet boy.

"What's your name? I'm Bokuto Koutarou, arch mage of Danzel. " Bokuto asked with a smile.

The boy looked up, contemplating whether could this man be trusted.

However, this was the only way he could get out of this freezing cold. A kidnapping in q warm celler was so much more appealing than this.

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji. " Akaashi said softly as Bokuto helped him onto his feet.

"Well, Keiji! Let's get you somewhere cozy shall we? " Bokuto brought him into the city walls.

His strong arms were slinged onto Akaashi's shoulder, rubbing it gently in an attempt to warm him up.

His shoulders were small, however his build was sturdy. Yet, the boy gave a sense of elegance around him.

Once the two were inside of the tall stone tower, a cup of warm milk was placed on the birch wooden desk next to some grilled venison and a thin, small bottle of maroon red liquid.

"What's this? " Akaashi asked as he took a sip of the milk from the goblet, warmth spreading through his body, providing a satisfying buzz.

"It's a regeneration potion. You've lost lots of blood out there lad. Drink up! " Bokuto said cheerily and came back with a handful of garments and laid them on the bed of the guest room.

He laid out a thick black cotton belted tunic with a white gold owl pin sewed on the collar, and an under button up shirt, along with some new trousers and leather boots.

He sat down next to Akaashi on the single bed.

"You're not from Danes are you? "  
Akaashi shook his head as he drank the potion. Bitterness made him grimace, but he swallowed it anyway.

"Just an orphan from Wolfshire. " He said simply.

This shocked Bokuto. The people of Wolfshire were mostly warriors, trained on how to wield heavy axes and warhammers since their youth.

Bokuto sighed. Another orphan.

Wolfshire was known to be a harsher place to live in. Magic was looked down upon and families would kick sons and daughters out of their homes for practicing even the safest of arcane arts.

Akaashi could be one of them, but he did not want to pry.

"In order to be able to cast blood magic properly, you must learn to master alteration. What are your skill sets currently aspiring mage? " Bokuto asked as he bent over and pulled out a wooden crate of books from under the bed.

"I guess I know a thing or two about alteration. I also know a few destruction magic spells to defend myself out there but that's about it. " Akaashi explained miserably, eyes still expressionless, fidling with his long fingers, a habit that stuck with him since a child.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! " Bokuto said loudly.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a shocked expression, finally breaking out of his stoic mask. Bokuto swore he could feel his heart stop for two seconds.

"You will? " Akaashi asked in disbelief, eyes shining.

The innocence was enough to bring Bokuto to his knees.

"Of course. " Bokuto said with a soft expression.

From that day onwards, Bokuto trained Akaashi on the basics on alteration.

Every night, Akaashi would spend two hours reading on how to control the surroundings, and how to bend it at will.

When the sun is up, Bokuto would ask Akaashi to work on certain tasks, such as altering the shape of an apple.

It took Akaashi a week, but he was finally able to shape the apple to the point where it seems as if it was eaten.

As he grew stronger after two years, he started to take on tasks which involved safe necromancy such as reviving the town's beloved tree.

Bokuto couldn't hide his proud smile as he watched Akaashi become stronger and stronger everyday.

But what really made Bokuto happy was seeing Akaashi smile more than he used to when he had first found him, freezing and all bloody.

"I got you a little something Keiji! " Bokuto hooted with happiness as he guided Akaashi into his room.

"What is is this time Bo-kuto...." He stammered when he saw what was on the table.

Inside a big bird cage, sat a rufous legged owl. He wasn't as big as Bokuto's owl Lilith, but she was big enough to perch onto Akaashi's shoulder when Bokuto opened the cage and placed her on the mage.

The bird had black and white feathers, petite yellow beak and eyes that where adorably droopy like Akaashi's

The owl hooted at Akaashi curiously, inspecting the male.

"She's beautiful...Thank you. " Akaashi said in a voice so emotional that it pulled on every heart tendons Bokuto had.

Bokuto had never wanted to kiss someone so badly like he had now.

But when they did have their first kiss, it was more tragic than romantic.

Bokuto was strong, but he wasn't invincible.  
  
One night when he was out searching for moon berries he needed for a potion, he stumbled upon a group of mages, around five of them.

In every story, the man would probably be beaten up, but it was the opposite.

They weren't up to Bokuto's level not even close. He dealt with them swiftly.

Bokuto had used invisibility to hide himself before hauling them to a nearby tree with telepathy.

He had thought that it was just a mere punishment, but when he walked over to check on the five unmoving mages, he realised they weren't breathing.

A disgustingly huge patch of blood stained the tree, below laid the dead mages with their bones fractured in odd positions, some visible some not.

Akaashi thought that Bokuto had been gone for way too long as the moon berries would've withered by 3 a.m.

When he had found Bokuto, he was kneeling in front of the oak tree, staring out at nothingness.

Bokuto was confused until he saw the five unmoving figures infront of the man, and reached up to cover his mouth is shock.

"Koutarou..." Akaashi called out first name softly.

Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, his eyes red, golden orbs filled with terror as tears stained his cheek.

"I killed them Keiji. " Bokuto said shakily.

Without hesitation, Akaashi ran towards Bokuto, hugging him, allowing Bokuto to sob against his neck as he stroked his pointed hair.

"I'm a killer Keiji, I'm a kil-" Bokuto was interrupted with a pair of soft lips.

Mindlessly, Bokuto sank into the embrace, seeking comfort from the lips of the shorter mage while the scent of metallic blood remains heavy in their noses.  
***  
Hajime stared at the elf sitting on the other side of the bed, fidling with his long fingers as he stared at the ground.

Tooru was stressed, he could tell. Losing everything overnight does a lot to one's mentality.

"Tooru, I know you're stressed, but please at least get some sleep. We're going have a long day tomorrow. "

Hajime rubbed Tooru's shoulders, trying to soothe the brunette.

He knew since he turned 14, that his and Tooru's gestures to each other was not normal for two friends. It was far too intimate, sometimes more intimate than a lover's.

Both had an unspoken emotional bond, wherever one goes, the other would follow.

Tooru leaned into Hajime's chest and closed his eyes, feeling Hajime's hands move up to stroke his brown curls.

Calloused hands rubbing away a bit of the tension in Tooru's body.

"Guess I really wasn't meant to be king. " Tooru mumbled.

Hajime stopped his movements. Tooru turned around to face him with his legs crossed.

"You're doubting yourself. " Hajime said with a raised eye brow. Tooru snorted.

"Hardly. I was just stating that if fate would go out of it's way just to keep me from the throne, it was blatantly obvious then." He shrugged, crawling toward's Hajime's side to adjust the pillows.

"Do you want to be king? " Tooru froze when the question was asked.

He met Hajime's hard gaze, greed orbs demanding an answer closest to the heart.

"This is not a would you rather scenario. " Hajime added.

Tooru looked down at his palms.

Fairwood was all he had known. In fact, he had hoped that he could walk out right now, just to look around because of how different this place is compared to his home.

The people back in Fairwood were snobbish, selfish and arrogant. However, he had never felt more at home back in that lavish capital city.

Just imagining it in the hands of yet another power starved mad man made his stomach churn.

But.

"I don't know. " Tooru whispered.

Hajime sighed, a small smile playing on his face.

He turned to the side table and blew out the candle in the small standing lantern, plunging the room into darkness.

"Let's get some rest first. Remember, we'll be meeting a vampire tomorrow. "

Tooru chuckled before falling down onto his side of the bed, Hajime's soft breathing and the cool silk pillowcase lulled him to sleep easily.

***  
Carriage rides are dull, especially if you have four tall well toned men cramping behind the creaky wooden seats. They had left the norther parts of Danes, leaving behind the snowy region to a warmer and more comfortable grassy area with different never seen before floras growing.

The Danes have odd weathers, some parts could be bone chillingly freezingly, and some could be steaming hot. They were lucky Fool's March was an in between.

The carriage came to a stop and four of them got of the wooden crate. Bokuto's face excited as he coughed up his coin to the driver.

"We haven't seen him in ages! You guys would love him. " Bokuto chirped and bounced down happily along the stone trail leading to the small village.

Wooden houses with straw on the roof gave the village a cozy vibe.

Villagers smiled as they walk by, some too busy harvesting their crops from their personal farm, or heading over to the mines at the end of the road.

They walked until they've arrived in front of a longer cabin, the graveyard keeper's home. This was obvious with the stone plates signifying each dead mortal littered around the large empty land beside the house.

Bokuto knocked on the door for a few times before finally getting an answer.

The man that came out of the cabin had a brown cloth hood on, secured around his shoulders. He wore a dark grey tunic. Only the fringe of the onyx black hair could be seen from the hood.

Truly a vampire, Tooru thought as he mentally scoffed.

"Kuroo! It's been too long buddy! " Bokuto jumped onto the other before he could react.

Tooru thought he would push him off, telling him to back away. But all he did was glomp Bokuto with just the same intensity.

"Ah Akaashi! The last time I saw you you were still 17." Kuroo said as he smiled at the other mage, both giving each other friendly nods. His voice was smooth and creamy, like freshly churned butter Tooru thought.

The man finally turned his head up to look at the two new faces.

Half of his face was hidden by his long fringe. His eyes were golden with red pigments in them. They glowed mischievously, as if were a cat's, but most importantly it held a certain hunger.

He was a vampire all right. Kuroo grinned at them.

"Come on in and introduce yourselves, you see the sun is kind of distracting. " Kuroo said lightly before turning around to enter the wooden house, holding the door open for the four figures.  
  
The house was spacious and clutter free considering how little there was in such a big room. A double bed with a small side table with an old book on it, a warm roaring fire place with a cooking pot, a small dining table with a loaf of bread and a metal tankard, and a few chairs here and there.

Somehow, the house feels lonely.

"Come on, make yourself comfortable. Now tell me, what kind special occasion led you here? " Kuroo asked as he removed his hood, revealing a messy bedhead. His skin was white as snow and sharp fangs could be seen everytime he opened his mouth.

Tooru was not surprised on how much he tried to hide his true identity with a hood when in public. Vampires are hated, or feared, depending on which side of the spectrum you are at.

There were often vampire attacks in towns, walled or not. Vampires are also the prime enemy of a band of hunters called the Headhunters due to how dangerous these creatures of the night are.

When Kuroo asked, Bokuto's face immediately shifted from excitement to stern, with a hint of anxiety.

"Yeah, about that good friend, you won't like what I'm going to request for. " Bokuto bit the inside of his cheeks nervously, Akaashi gave his knee an encouraging squeeze.

The vampire's eyes narrowed, looking at the owl like man suspiciously.

"It's about the Gems of Reincarnca-"

"No. " Everyone jumped. After giving such a short yet strong answer, he stood up and glared down at Bokuto with such an intense gaze.

"I am not opening Tsukki's tomb. " The vampire growled.

"You know the the reason why I locked him in there, you know that if I were to let him out there would be a man hunt across all of The Broken Dominion!" Kuroo yelled.

Tooru felt genuinely terrified of the bed headed vampire at the moment.

"Of course I know! Of bloody course I know. I wouldn't be asking for this if it was just a small matter. We need the gem Kuroo! " Bokuto looked up with pleading eyes.

Akaashi was also silently begging, watching the vampire sit back down.

Kuroo rolled his tongue around his cheek as if he was contemplating.

"Tell me why, tell me why is getting that god forsaken gem so important. " Kuroo asked calmly, face not showing any emotion.

Akaashi turned to look at Tooru, giving the elf a small nod, signifying him to spill the beans.

Hajime kept a warm hand on his back as Tooru explained every detail. The crowning, the dragons and the journal.

Kuroo's face stayed the same as he listened, as if he wasn't even mildly surprised by the odd story.

Few seconds passed after Tooru had finished his story. Kuroo let out a harsh sigh before speaking.

"Hardly even surprised. Fairwood had a history of mad tyrannies. Also explains your dragon pin. " The vampire pointed at the shiny accessory on his tunic.

"You know about this? " Tooru asked with wide eyes.

The symbol wasn't even publicized, only the ruler would wear the pin and it was hardly noticeable by others.

"Of course, I do. I was alive since the last era, well not technically alive. " Kuroo scoffed, just to turn back into his stoic face in a matter of milliseconds.

"Fine, I will open the tomb on one condition. You'll allow me to stay by his side for his safety. " Kuroo placed his offer and looked up to Bokuto's smiling face.

"Of course. I'm guessing that you had hid him in a lair somewhere, so the great king and his dragon companion would accompany you. Better to not attract attention. " Bokuto returned to his usual self, making Kuroo chuckle lightly.

"Well, I hope you two don't have a fixed sleeping schedule, cause this is going to be a long day. "

***

No horses were used when they made their way towards the the ruins, fearing it might attract unwanted attention. It was hard as it took almost two hours to reach by foot.

Kuroo had changed to a thick black light armour which wrapped his figure tightly, littered with potion bottle holders and gray lining. A black hood replaced the brown one, allowing him to perfectly blend into the shadows.

Upon arriving inside the tomb through long winding stone steps which lead them underground, a male and a female figure was walking around the small hallway leading to another door.

Tooru pulled his bow string back as he hid behind the door frame, breathing heavily.

He had never killed a human before, but he knew he had to at this point in order to proceed with his life.

Just when he was about ready to release an arrow at the unsuspecting male, a gleaming blade pierced through the target's throat. Blood sprayed as an artery was pierced, staining the dirty stone walls.

The figure behind the gruesome scene broke out of an invisibility affect, only to be revealed as Kuroo.

The female was startled for a few seconds before yelling, preparing to attack the vampire with an iron sword.

Kuroo dodged the attack swiftly, gaining enough momentum to stand behind the woman, and to bite into her vein mapped neck.

The woman gasped as she dropped her sword, feeling fangs pierce her skin like a ripe apple, being drained of her own life force before she fell to the ground just to fall into a spasm for a few seconds before finally stopping, eyes still blown wide.

Tooru and Hajime looked at Kuroo, eyes wide as the vampire wiped his his blood stained mouth, spitting out a chunk of meat he accidentally bit off. He looked up at the two staring figures with amusement.

"I may be nice but I'm still a vampire. Are you two going to just stand there? Let's go. " He said before walking towards the end of the hall, reaching the giant metal door.

"H-how did you know that they'll be hostile?" Hajime asked, still eyeing the chunk of meat on the floor, both with disgust and admiration.

"You can never be too safe." Kuroo said matter of factly as he traced the markings on the door.

His eyes trained on the door and he placed his right hand on the gap between the metal doors.

Tooru was about to speak up, to ask him what he was doing. Then a red hue glowed from Kuroo's hand.

The glow spread across the door before it slammed open with force, knocking down a pot from the other side, smashing the clay into tiny pieces.

Tooru and Hajime followed the vampire cautiously into the crypt.

Cobwebs had to be pushed out of the way as they ascend down yet another flight of staircases.

When they've finally reached the main chamber, a large stone slab could be seen in the middle not far from where they currently are.

Withered flowers made the space looked more dead that it already is.

Blood red water surrounded the stone tomb as a transparent barrier protected it.

Kuroo slowly walked over to the the bowl which was connected to the circle.

The elf and the shifter had sensed that Kuroo's mood had suddenly changed, as there was hesitation in his movements.

"A warning, after I deactivate this barrier, we would need to lift the slab up. After that, both of you must stand as far away, as fast as possible. " The two nodded at the man's request.

Kuroo proceeded to unsheath his silver and black dagger. An odd material choice for a vampire.

A cut across his palm is enough to draw a moderate amount of blood so it could drip into the small bowl, liquid slightly darker than a mortal's.

The dark liquid travelled down the carvings, darkening the red bubling water, slowly allowing the magical barrier to disappear .

Immediately, the three rushed towards the stone coffin.

With a lot of effort, the stone slab started to move, dragging it slowly open before it slammed into the ground in front of Hajime and Tooru, as if it was a cue for them to stand aside.

Once the lid is off, a blonde man sat up immediately and heaved, wheezing for air.  
Golden vampiric eyes filled with hunger as he turned to look at Kuroo which was right beside him. The cat like man looked at him with eyes filled with emotion, as if he was about to cry.

Kuroo allowed the other vampire to reach out for him. The blonde pulled onto Kuroo's neck before sinking his fangs into the soft skin right below his ear.

He gave a hum in encouragement before allowing the other to sit on his lap, still sucking onto the other vampire's blood.

"Take all you need love. " Kuroo said softly and reached up to stroke the blonde locks, lightly pushing his head closer, allowing the other to fill his senses with a lover's comfort.

Vampires are known to gain power from feeding on individuals, even more so if the victim was also a vampire. However, the blood of a vampire lover is not just rewarding. It was comforting, it forms a bond between the two vampiric lovers.

Hajime and Tooru felt like they were intruding on a very intimate session, which was most likely true. They turned away quickly when they saw the blonde lightly rolling his body against Kuroo.

The blonde finally stopped sucking on Kuroo's neck and turned his head to kiss him weakly on the lips, standing up as they did so.

"T-Tetsurou, why am I here? Who are those two? It felt like ages." The previously mentioned 'Tsukki' asked shakily, looking at the two figures in the corner. Hajime cleared his throat awkwardly.

Kuroo sighed and rubbed Tsukkishima's knuckles gently. Not knowing where to start.

"Let's go home first okay? " Kuroo requested, his voice trying to sound as cheery as possible, however all that came out was sadness and guilt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Oiks and Iwa would have their spotlights back soon. I just have to finish developing the other characters' background first. :)


	5. Out of the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo calling Kei 'love'is my aesthetic. 
> 
> Lore or information of the humanoid species will be written at the end notes from this chapter onwards incase of any confusion.

**300 years ago.**

Damp stone walls allowed the sound of clashing blades echo through the hall.

Kei held up his sword, blocking the blow made by Kuroo with his signature silver and black dagger.

The cat like man grinned, clearly impressed at his blonde companion's reflexes.

Other vampires of the clan sat around the battling duo, cheering for whoever they've placed their bets down for.

Kuroo dodged Kei's blade, which held the same design as Kuroo's dagger, before rolling backwards.

Just as he was about to charge in for another attack, his left arm was twisted to his back, catching him off guard.

Kuroo fell to the ground as Kei used his weight to push him down on his back, tip of the sharp blade glinting against his throat.

"Damn." Kuroo muttered and laughed, his voice breathy due to exhaustion.

Kei chuckled back before reaching his hand out to pull his lover up.

Some of the vampires cheered and some groaned in frustration of the lost coin they've bet on.

The two vampires walked towards the dining hall of the dark yet well decorated castle.

One or two members were hanging around that area, most of the clan's vampires were sleeping as the sun will rise soon.

The clan went by many names, Nekros Vampires, Children of Nekros, and many more.

Nobody really knew where they were. Nobody really knew that they exist. The castle was shrouded with an illusion spell, and members rather keep their businesses with the outside world personal.

However, vampires in this clan are children of the blood moon, vampires who were turned right when the moon turns red, which happens every one hundred years.

Well, all were turned except for Kei. He was a vampire blessed directly from Nekros, a dark lord.

His parents had sacrificed him and his elder brother when they were children during the blood moon. Akiteru being six while Kei being a newborn.

Few survived the sacrifice. In fact, almost none did. However, Kei and Akiteru were lucky, or unlucky if you looked at the bigger picture.

They were burned, blue ritualistic flames charred their skin as Akiteru held his baby brother close while screaming in agony.

After seemingly hours of enduring the painful flame, their parents were surprised when the elder of the siblings launched at the unsuspecting mother, biting into the throat of her neck, tearing the flesh and skin off the woman's bones.

The mother wheezed painfully before finally stilling as her oesophagus was torn, while Akiteru sucked and lapped on the blood flowing out of the gaping wound.

The father met his end with nearly the same result, leaving the two siblings at the snowy ritual shrine alone as Akiteru stared blankly at the dead couple.

It wasn't a great memory Kei admitted, somehow the scene was still fresh in his brain even though he was a newborn at that time.

Akiteru left to take care of 'business' when Kei turned 120, but had never returned until now.

It has already been half an era, Kei assumed that his brother is dead.

"Guess we have a draw this time. You won twice and I won twice. " Kuroo said with a smirk as he drank from a tankard, blood red liquid quenching his parched throat.  
Kei scoffed.

"More like allowing you to win twice so you wouldn't hurt your own pride. " The blonde snickered.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and pouted playfully, shoving his lover by his shoulders before wrapping an arm around Kei's leather clad waist with a smile.

Kei had met Kuroo right after Akiteru left. He had never thought that Kuroo would be anyone special, just another nosy vampire looking for an acquaintance of a stronger pure blood. But an invitation to an unknown clan proved him wrong.

The smile shifted quickly into a frown as he felt something in Kei's pocket.

Before Kei could stop him, Kuroo pulled the object out, the blonde yelping in protest.

"Are you playing with me? " Kuroo mumbled angrily.

The object he was holding up was a gem. The first Gem of Reincarnation to be exact.

However, there were cracks around the stone, rendering it useless unless fixed.

When Kei was sacrificed, the gem was wrapped along with him. Since then, Headhunters have been searching for the gem after it had been stolen from the Shrine of gods.

"I told you to throw it away! Why can't you just listen to my advice? " Kuroo looked at Kei furiously, still holding up the gem.

His gaze burned holes into Kei's brain as he looked away, scared to meet Kuroo's eyes.

"W-What if someone else found it? Wouldn't that be worse?" Kei said back loudly, eyes still on the surface of the wooden table.

"It's not just the Headhunters we'll have to worry about, necromancers, dark mages, or even psychopaths! If they knew that you held the gem, if they knew that your blood is needed to find the rest of them, you'll be hunted down like a deer being chased by a band of hunters for the rest of your life! " Kuroo scolded him.

Kei flinched, hands fidgeting with his wool cloak nervously.

After minutes of silence with Kuroo furiously staring at his lover's stubbornness, he sighed.

"Fine, keep the gem. Don't say I didn't warn you. " He said with a huff and stood up from the table, cup of blood abandoned as Kuroo stomped down the hallway into their room.

Kei felt his heart throb. He knew what he was doing was stupid, and Kuroo's anger was caused by his own stubbornness. But he couldn't stand imagining the same thing that happened to him and his brother, happening to others if any lunatics like their parents decided to pick up the gem.

But there were no signs that the world's hunt for the gem was succeeding until a band of headhunters blew up the castle's main door.

More then eighty men, armed to the teeth charged in.

Within seconds, the castle's interior was down in ruins. Enemy and vampire's mage fires burned the wooden furniture. Most of the clan's members where lying in a pool of their own blood.

Kuroo had quickly guided Kei out of the Headhunters' sight with an invisibility spell.

They ran down into the basement of the castle. Kuroo pulled down on the lever connecting to the stone wall while occasionally glancing back to make sure they weren't followed.

A secret passage slid open on the wall and Kuroo grabbed the torch quickly from the basement's wall before heading into the secret room with Kei in front of him.

Heavy footsteps of the Headhunters could be heard coming towards their direction as he slid the secret passage door close.

Both stood there in silence, panting in relief.

The secret room was just a mere storage room for distilled blood. Emergency glass bottles and barrels of deep red liquid were lined up up neatly.

Kei looked at the slightly shorter man with confusion. Kuroo hooked the torch onto the side of the wall.

"Tetsurou, what do we d-" Kei was cut off with a pair of lips on his.

The kiss overwhelmed Kei with emotion, leaving him no choice but to kiss Kuroo back deeply while still confused.

Finally, Kuroo pulled away. He cradled Kei's face as he stared into his golden eyes. It held love, love that Kuroo had never known to be real until he met Kei.

"I love you Kei, with all my heart. " Kei felt his heart flutter. Kuroo always tells Kei that he love him. But he had never heard to much emotion in his lover's voice before. A shaky thumb swiped over his cheek lovingly.

"I love you too. " Kei mumbled, still confused out of his mind.

"I am so sorry. " Kuroo said softly and shakily, eyes watering.

Before Kei could react to Kuroo's sudden outburst of emotion, a wave of sudden exhaustion hit him as his vision slowly ascended into darkness.

Kuroo caught the blonde in his arms, pulling the taller's limp body against his chest. He kissed his hair lightly before looking up the approaching figure which once stood in the darkness.

"I hope you know what you're doing. " Bokuto said seriously. His usual toothy grin wiped from his face, only replaced by a canvas which shows nothing but concern. His hair was down from his usual spiked updo.

Kuroo shakily looked up at his friend before nodding, face failing to remain stoic as he clenched his jaw.

The trip towards the old crypt which once held the first vampire was short, especially from the castle.

But every footstep felt heavy to the vampire.

Kuroo carried his unresponsive lover in his arms as they reached the inner sanctum of the tomb.

Daisies and lilies surrounded the stone slab, possibly the work of Bokuto.

Kei loved flowers, and if he had to be sleeping for at least a few hundred years, it better be with something he loves Kuroo thought.

He felt as if someone had tore his soul right out of his body when the lid slid shut.

He allowed a stray tear to roll down his cheek when Bokuto performed the ritual.

The ritual made the once muddy water in the floor carvings into blood red liquid. With a chant of unintelligible words, a magical barrier formed, protecting the laying body of a pure blood vampire.

"It's done. He would not wake up until the barrier is down. " Bokuto said as he turned towards Kuroo.

Kuroo's mask finally cracks entirely, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

Bokuto immediately pulled his friend into a tight hug. Kuroo wailed into the warlock's shoulder, feeling as if more than a part of himself was also locked in the tomb with Kei.

***  
It took Kei awhile for everything to soak in. From the Fairwood incident to the castle.

He was sitting on Kuroo's bed with a hide blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a cup of strawberry flavored black tea warmed up his palms.

The rest of the group sat in their own chairs, not making eye contact with one another.

Tooru and Hajime decided to just sit at the corner, sensing there is something personal going on.

Kuroo was kneeling in front of Kei, wrapping his hands above Kei's which was holding a mug.

"So you just decided to lock me away? " Kei asked softly, causing Kuroo and Bokuto to lift their gazes.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto hesitantly.

"It was the only way to keep you safe. "

"Safe, Tetsurou? " Kei finally met the other's gaze, then to Bokuto and back at Kuroo. Betrayal and hurt clearly written on his face. Bokuto swallowed and looked back down, holding onto Akaashi's hand tightly.

Kei snatched his hand away from Kuroo's grasp.

"You did not keep me safe, you hid me away from the world without telling me. Yes, I was stubborn for keeping the Gem, but that doesn't mean you had the right to shut me away for eternity! If that was the case I would rather be dead! " Kuroo looked down at his own hands on Kei's lap, heart throbbing as he didn't know what to say.

A sob made Kuroo look up, the tear drop that fell onto his hand only made him feel worse.

Kei never cried, not even when he had told Kuroo about his past, or when he was stabbed deeply in the abdomen once by a headhunter which nearly cost his life.

"You locked me up for three hundred years, three hundred bloody years. Do you know how long three hundred years are? We were supposed to face every problem together, you promised me that when we first met. " Kei sobbed, face scrunching up as glassy eyes trained onto Kuroo's.

"I trusted you, with my whole existence. " His voice came out in a choke.

Kuroo couldn't help himself but to pull Kei into a hug. To his sadness, Kei did not hug back, he just cried into Kuroo's chest.

"Why would you betray my trust like that? " Kei asked, voice nearly unintelligible with his chokes and sobs clouding his sentences.

"I'm sorry love. I'm deeply sorry. "

Kuroo buried his face into blonde locks as Kei finally hugged back after he placed his tea down.

He sighed in relief when the pure blood returned his affection.

Kei was right, three hundred years was long.

Kuroo never knew how empty his heart was until he had Kei back into his arms again.

"Hey, it's okay." Akaashi leaned up to kiss Bokuto on the cheek reassuringly.

Bokuto smiled at his lover's display of affection. He couldn't help but to feel guilty too. Since he was the one that helped on locking Kei away.

But looking at the vampire lovers, it seems like everything will be okay, at least for now.  
***  
Kei reached into his pocket to draw out the light blue gem with golden carvings.

To Tooru's surprise, it was only the size of a hazel nut, but oval. It also did not emit a glow as Tooru would expect from an ancient blood magic artifact.

"I know what you're thinking. It doesn't glow." Kei said with an eyebrow raised.

Tooru chuckled, nodding in approval.  
The blonde sighed as he ran his long ringers along the small cracks.

"It is broken. I had tried using my blood but sadly it did not work." Kei frowned before passing the gem to the elf's hand.

It was heavy for a small stone. Hajime took the gem from Tooru's hand to inspect the artifact.

"At least we have one gem now. Any ideas about the rest? " Akaashi unexpectedly spoke up.

Kei looked into the distance for a few seconds, thinking. An idea popped into the vampire's head.

"Ah, you could check the Grand Library over in Eastmore, well if it's still standing. " Kei suggested.

Kuroo grinned at his partner.

"Sure damn it's still standing. Nice idea love. " Kuroo ruffled the blonde curls to Kei's irritation.

"But there's one problem. " Kei said suddenly.  
Everyone looked up at the ancient vampire.

"The more valuable books are locked on the highest floor of the tower. No magic or stairs could reach it. " Everyone sighed at the not so minor detail.

Well, everyone but Tooru and Hajime.

The elf silently asked for permission with a smile. Hajime nodded instantly.

"Well, could a dragon reach it? " Tooru asked with a smirk.

The rest of them smiled, except for Kei which seems like he has sparkles in his eyes.

***  
The tower stood in front of them. Bokuto and Akaashi decided to return back to Danzel.

Akaashi said that traveling in a group of six was way too inconvenient, so they left the four with a wish of luck and a large coin purse for basic necessities .

Eastmore is a city built with wood, except for the grand library. Trees and flowers decorated the sides of buildings and market stalls.

Hajime fidgeted as he looked around, still not used to seeing so many people.

"Won't I just be attacked if I were to fly you all up there? " The shifter mumbled, looking up at the very top of the building, which just ended right below the clouds.

To Tooru's and Hajime's confusion, Kuroo laughed. It sounded as if someone stepped on a cat's tail.

"This isn't Fairwood may I remind you lad. Look behind you. " Kuroo laughed as he wiped the edge of his right eye.

A woman had just walked out from a wooden building. Seeing what was perched on her shoulder made both Tooru's and Kei's heart melt.

The green scaled baby dragon squawked in joy when the woman fed it a piece of roast chicken.

"Some parts of the Danes made owning dragons legal. Eastmore is one of them, and god damn am I grateful for it. " Kei said in his usual emotionless monotone voice, but his sparkling eyes says otherwise.

Kuroo and Kei guided the two outsiders towards the wider piece of land, avoiding the risk of possibly ruining people's houses.

"You all ready?" Hajime turned to look at the three of them. Tooru looked as if he had been ready for decades.

"I will stand guard down here. Tsukki will be following you two. He had dreamed of riding dragons in forever. " Kei elbowed Kuroo in the rib, mumbling a shut up before pulling his hood down lower.

"Ready when you are. " Tooru smiled, taking large steps back, giving his friend the space he needed.

Hajime gave a nod before inhaling sharply.

He hunched over and groaned as the familiar sting of scales emerging from his skin. Once human hands are replaced with giant black scaled claws.

The black reptile roared as the final stages of the transformation ended. Once tall man replaced with a giant black scaled dragon.

Citizens of Eastmore marvelled at the sight of a large full grown dragon.

Comparing to others, Hajime was bigger, which was very surprising to Tooru when he first saw his full grown form as he was so small and cute when he had first found him.

The elf's face lit up. He walked over to Hajime's bent neck and hopped on, securing himself with a hand on a large black spike before reaching a hand out to help the blonde vampire up.

A small smile graced on Kei's face as he held onto another giant spike, making Kuroo giggle.

After the two had confirmed to be secure, Hajime gave a few giant starting steps before taking flight.

Some citizens were cheering. The dragon that was on the woman's shoulder squawked loudly.

No matter how many times Tooru had flew with Hajime, the launch never fails to knock the wind out of his chest.

Kei laughed lightly when they flew upwards, wind messing up both of their hairs.

Hajime made sure that he did not fly to vertically, giving the two on his back some leverage to hold on.

As they reached the top, Hajime flapped his strong wings to gain momentum to land, fanning away the fog as well.

It was a smooth but bouncy landing, considering that they were riding on the back of a dragon. Dust flew as the heavy reptile stomped his feet down, bending his neck, allowing Tooru and Kei to get down.

"We'll be out soon. " Tooru whispered and ran a hand across the dragon's face. Hajime huffed and purred.

Kei guided Tooru into the library through the trap door.

The library was dusty, but mage lights floating around made it possible to look around.

It was as big as the library back in Bokuto's mage tower. Somehow, the place was still well kept together despite the dust forming on every surface.

"It will be usually under the section of artifacts. " Kei said as he walked towards the tallest bookshelf.

The blonde climbed up the creaky steps of the ladder, skimming through the midsection of the shelf.

"How did you know this place existed? " Tooru mumbled, admiring the large hall.

He glided his fingers across the dusty spines of old books.

"They used to send important people up here with a dragon during the late second era. Bokuto might have been here before, he's older than me. " Kei explained as he pulled a thick dark green book out with effort.

"I understand warlocks and vampires are immortal but just how old are you all exactly?" Tooru watched Kei heavily slam the large book on the dusty table with a grunt.

"Counting the three hundred years that I was locked in there for, I'm a baffling 4,127. Kuroo should be reaching 526." Tooru stared blankly at Kei.

Being three hundred years old was already baffling enough but being over four thousand years old is just unbelievable.

"I've been alive since the start of the second era, wouldn't say that it has been boring with all the commotion constantly happening with the Broken Dominion. "

Kei was right. The Broken Dominion was known to have countless political strife, especially with Fairwood and The Danes due to their size.

"I think I've found what we were looking for. " Kei said as he pulled out a small stack of folded papers in between the pages of the book.

Tooru snapped his head up and walked over to the desk lit my a small mage fire candle.

"These are the notes from the first master necromancer. " The vampire passed the elf the old yellowish bunch of papers, scribbled messily with charcoal.

'Glowing seas and a heart.' was the line that stood out from the rest of the rubbing.

Tooru narrowed his eyes at the straightforward yet odd riddle.

"Do you know any glowing seas? " Tooru looked up at Kei.

Kei scratched his chin with a calculating gaze.

"No, not at the border of Fairwood and The Danes at least. " Kei shook his head, walking towards the ladder leading to the trap door.

"Let's head over to Bokuto's maybe he'll know something. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore/Info 1-  
> Humanoid species/creatures:  
> •Elf: Elves are the natives of Fairwood. They had first stepped into the empty land right before the First Era. They're tall and are usually well educated. The elves are natural hunters, and they have sharper eyesights and hearing than the rest of the species of humanoids. 
> 
> •Humans: Depending on which land you're from, your abilities differ. Wolfshire humans are usually natural swordsmen. The Danes have humans that are gifted with the ability to learn the arcane arts faster than anyone else. 
> 
> •Warlocks: Fair folks which appears as a normal human. Due to their fae blood, they're immortal. Warlocks are very rare, each land would have, at most 3 warlocks.
> 
> •Dragon Shifters: Outlawed species. Humans gifted with a soul of a dragon's by the Lord Yllia, the mistress of life and mortal weaknesses. 
> 
> •Vampires: Vampires are usually attacked on sight if ever discovered. Drains blood of victims to sate their primary thirst. Cannibalises to sate their secondary hunger. Stronger and faster than a human, and have the natural ability to become invisible in dark areas. Weakened under sunlight and starvation of blood. 
> 
> •Fair Folk (Fae) : Natives of The Griff. Gifted with wings of animals and the ability to use fae magic. Most are immortal, therefore executions are common in their land. 
> 
> •Mer (Mermaid) : Not to be confused with Sirens, mermaids are a subspecies of faes that are children of the God of Sea, Akrnos. Generally peaceful creatures. 
> 
> •Sirens: Reincarnation of betrayed souls that died in the water. Vengeful and alluring creatures that will seduce both men and women into the water, only to make them their next meal. Usually in the form of a gorgeous woman or man, with captivating voices.


	6. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed makes a man stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be shorter but important.

"Keiji, what do you think about Tooru's reaction towards the current situation of the Fairwood throne?" Bokuto asked lazily, grinding freshly plucked Humming Mushrooms along with powdered tooth of a snow wolf.

Akaashi looked up from feeding Lilith and Twilia, humming.

"It's clear that he cares for his home, and does not want his brother to ruin the peaceful land his mother had worked hard to achieve from a tyranny . "

Bokuto made a strangled sound as he poured some moonberry extract along with the previously ground ingredients into a round glass potion bottle.

A simple shake made the ingredients mix, forming a glowing blue liquid, swirling with specs of purple. The owl like man grinned at the special Vitality Potion he just came up with.

"It almost feels like he doesn't want the throne. " Bokuto pouted after turning around to face his partner.

Akaashi placed the dried grains and berries on the counter, allowing the two birds of prey to fly when they're finished.

The shorter man sighed, walking over to inspect Bokuto's new creation, twirling the contents with interest.

"For everything, there will come a time. Time for either success or failure. It all depends on what have you done within that time frame, there is no such thing as fate. "

Bokuto chuckled, smiling at his curious lover inspecting the potion.

Akaashi never stopped learning. Even when he had achieved skill that were equal, if not more powerful than a master wizard, he kept seeking wisdom from Bokuto.

Some spells or skills which took Bokuto hundreds of years to perfect, were quickly picked up on by Akaashi in just mere months or years. Maybe that was just an immortal habit.

He had tried to imagine life without the raven head man, as he would need to face ot sooner or later due to his immortality. It was painful, the thought itself was already painful.

The two were far connected to be imagined without the presence one another. They were like alchemy ingredients, their differences cancel each other out to form a more stable outcome.

A door slam snapped Bokuto out of his train of thought.

They were expecting either Kuroo running in with his cat like grin, delivering good news or, a robery.

To their surprise, it was Tooru, panting as he clenched his bleeding shoulder, half of the total amount of arrows were gone from his quiver.

Iwaizumi following in shortly.

The elf's face was red and eyes wide, mixed emotions and distress showed on his face.

Behind them came rushing Kei, with Kuroo on his back. The blonde face shrouded with fear as he is immediately guided onto a cushion, sweat dripping from the cat like man.

Akaashi immediately grabbed a rag that was sitting on the table while Bokuto rummaged through his potion stash, pulling out a purple bottle.

"What in the bloody hell happened? " Akaashi almost yelled, quickly moving to the elf's injured arm.

Bokuto went to his friend, looking at the large gash on Kuroo's chest.

It almost seems as if an animal had clawed into his flesh, tearing the material of the vampire's light armor.

He immediately drained the potion Bokuto passed to him.

Tooru flailed around, shaking his head frantically.

"N-No, don't worry about me, go tend to Kuroo! He needs it, I'll be fine. " Tooru pushed Akaashi towards Kuroo, holding the damp cloth up himself.

Akaashi hesitated before nodding, walking over to the three.

Kei kissed the top of Kuroo's head lightly, whispering assuring words as the two mages tended to his lover.

Kuroo smiled painfully, huffing at the sharp sting of his wound.

Bokuto tore the fabric on Kuroo's chest off.

Skin around the claw marks were red, as if it was a terrible rash. The potion had stopped the bleeding, but the wound still needed to be tended. Then Bokuto realised something that made him click his tongue, brows furrowing.

"This is silver, the usual healing spell won't work. " Bokuto said quickly before looking over to Akaashi.

The mage nodded, moving over to replace Bokuto's position.

Kei looked up at their odd expressions warily.

"Keiji had performed this spell more successful than I ever had, just take a deep breath and brace. " Bokuto smiled at his best friend reassuringly.

Kuroo looked mortified, eye brows raising as he winced.

"What do you mean brace? "

"This spell would replace the wound with a burn. Because burns are easier to treat than a vampire's wound caused by silver, so this will sting. " Akaashi mumbled, folk accent nearly making all of them relax, as if there wasn't a spell going to be cast which will literally char his skin.

Sparks of red swirled around Akaashi's hand. The mage moved to place his palms onto the wounded skin, making the spark disappear.

All except for Bokuto was confused until Kuroo started to arch his back in pain, groaning loudly as Akaashi moved his hand down the slashes slowly, skin smoking up. Once a red open wound was replaced with a closed burn with the same pattern of the claws. Well this was going to leave a mark anyway.

Kuroo squeezed Kei's hand as he trashed around at the slow yet agonizing process.

***

 **Earlier**.

The four rode on their horses, galloping on the stone road towards Danezel.

Kuroo was taking the lead as Hajime and Tooru weren't familiar with The Danes. Kei's memory had also gone hazy with the amount of time he had slept.

They were on the right trail until Tooru's horse fell, forcing the elf off of her back.

The white horse was bitten down by a beast with dark gray fur. It had a wolf like appearance, except less majestic with it's large hind legs and enormous sharp claws.

It looked like something that came straight out of a nightmare.

"Fuck! Are you kidding me? " Kuroo cursed, jumping off his horse with the silver dagger in hand, Kei doing the same along with his sword.

Tooru was pulled up by Hajime, both moving far away from the creature. At least ten figures and five more of those beasts came running towards them, swords and warhammers in their hands. Headhunters.

Kuroo isn't going to even try and escape them, the creature was way too fast to outrun from.

Hajime sensed the aggression and decided to shift, the satisfying yet stinging process repeating itself as he transformed into the majestic black dragon he is, making the enemies flinch.

He roared loudly, a warning. Tail swishing around.

The wolf like beast launched at Kuroo, giving the vampire a window of opportunity to land a slash across the creature's belly, dealing at least a moderate amount of damage to the monster.

"I trust that you know how to use that bow, I'm going to need help." Kei said before attacking one of the Headhunters, sword effectively blocking oncoming attacks from all sides.

The black and silver sword flashed as it's tip slit one of the hunter's throat, blood spraying like a grand fountain.

Hajime became air bound, strong forced wind making the other five creatures flinch.

With a deep breath, the dragon exhaled a spray of flames, catching them on fire. Sparks of orange and red sparked as the heat spread.

As expected, the beasts were more sturdy than Hajime thought, still actively trying to reach the rest which was on the ground.

He landed on the ground, at the same time crushing one of the beasts with his oversized hind legs.

The dragon bit onto one of the beasts, flinging it towards the hard rocks of a mountain side, body immediately going limp as blood stained the corpse sliding down.

Tooru had never killed a human before. All he had done was hunt for animals, but never a human life.

But with the current circumstances, it left the elf no choice but to raise his bow, aiming towards one of the headhunters behind Kei.

With a release of the string, the arrowhead pierced through the exposed neck of a Headhunter, killing him instantly.

Kei took a second to admire such precision Tooru had in his aim before moving to fend of the remaining head hunters.

Three headhunters left Kei and charged towards the archer.

With efficiency, Tooru drawed his bow quickly and shot one into the skull of the hunter which wasn't wearing a helmet.

The second arrow went to both of the hunter's knee, immobilizing them as they fell to the ground, only to be stabbed by Kuroo after he had hacked off the head of the wolf like beast.

"Tetsurou! " A screech pierced through the evening sky.

One of the remaining three beasts escaped Hajime's sight. It came rushing towards the unsuspecting vampire.

As Kuroo turned to look at his screeching lover, a claw came down in front of him, barely missing his face as it sliced through the leather.

Kuroo stumbled back, with a yell. Hands clutching the heavily bleeding wound, skin sizzling slightly.

Before the beast could launch at the weakened vampire, Tooru drawed his string as far as it could without snapping, and sent a powerful shot towards the beast's head.

The creature jerked back at the pressure and stumbled onto the ground, red liquid staining the stone roads.

Kei immediately ran towards the bedheaded man lying on the ground, pulling him up towards his chest while stroking his face gently.

"We need to go back to Danzel now. " Kei grounded out, teeth gritting together as he carried the panting Kuroo in his arms, blood staining Kei's

Hajime shifted back into all his naked glory and walked towards one of the dead headhunters, pulling off the dead man's pants and undershirt and sliding them off quickly before he gets left behind by the rest of them.

Then he felt a note in the pocket.

***

"So they were sent by your brother?" Akaashi asked, looking at the expressionless elf.

Kei was beside his sleeping lover, watching over him with hands clasped over Kuroo's on the bandaged chest.

"I knew he wasn't stupid. But asking help from an organised band of men that does not belong to Fairwood, which are most likely highly trained, is beyond my expectations. I thought he had too high of a pride. " Tooru mumbled, shaking his head with stress, head leaning onto Hajime's shoulder.

Bokuto sighed loudly, patting Akaashi on the back before turning towards his messy desk, probably looking at that riddle.

Akaashi smiled knowingly and looked into Tooru's eyes, forcing the elf to meet his gaze.

"Do you have a plan? Mind you, your brother has an army. Do you think one singular powerful dragon could vanquish them all? I don't really think so, so you shouldn't too. "

Akaashi crossed his leg with an eye brow raised, awaiting for an answer.

Tooru hastily took a sip of warm water from the mug, allowing the warm liquid to quench his patched throat and warm his senses before taking a deep breath.

"I don't want a war. "

"Do you think there's still a choice? Are you still going to play as the good person? " Akaashi immediately added, causing Tooru to flinch.

The mage shook his head and ruffled his own hair.

"War will be finding you, no matter if you want it or not. It's not a matter of participation, it is bound to happen. " He explained.

Tooru gulped, shaking his leg nervously as Hajime ran a hand across his arm soothingly.

"What do you imply? "

"You need an army. " Akaashi stated simply, expression unchanging.

Tooru snapped his head up, mouth gaping while he looked at the mage with wide eyes.

Akaasho smirked, an expression so rare for the raven headed man that Bokuto snapped his head back just to look.

"Lucky for you, we know where to find you one. Be prepared by tomorrow's sundown. This is not a waiting game. " Akaashi stated before standing up, smoothing his hands over his thick black cotton garment and dusting the small black fur shawl resting around his collarbones, black gem on the choker dangling.

"Mind you, it's a big army, well trained but the catch is that they're slaves, it's up to you on what to do with them, Elf. " Akaashi added before walking towards Bokuto.

The two nodded at each other before heading down the long hallway into the study room, leaving a speechless elf behind.

***

Tooru squished his face in the crook of Hajime's neck, trying to relax himself which was clearly not working.

They were back in the guest room, a singular candle lighting the still dim room, only the illuminated side of the dresser could be seen clearly.

"I should've just spoke up just now, telling him that it's not needed. " Tooru mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric of Hajime's fresh clothes.

The dragon shifter sighed.

"You may hate me for this, but what Akaashi said is true. "

Tooru shook his head, lifting his head up to give a small crooked smile.

"No, no. I understand entirely. It's just that... " Tooru trailed off, chocolate eyes trained onto the silk sheets between the two.

Hajime looked at his friend softly, waiting patiently for him to continue.

Tooru took a shaky breath.

"I don't think it's meant for me. The throne, the power, the war, everything. I just want to-" The elf was interrupted with a groan.

To his surprise, Hajime looked borderline angry, but clearly annoyed. Eyebrows furrowed, creating deep lines in between them.

Tooru stared into his olive coloured eyes.

"Not meant for this, not meant for that. Not meant for bullshit is what it should be. " He huffed, grabbing onto Tooru's face, forcing him too look down.

"The Tooru I know does not quit. The Tooru I know would not sit here and allow his home to fall into pieces! " Hajime yelled, causing Tooru to flinch.

"You are not weak. I know I had asked you this before but now I want a real answer. Do you want to be King? " Hajime asked loudly, green eyes swirling with emotion.

Until now, Tooru had forgotten about what will happen soon if his brother did not stop. The Great War would repeat itself, wrecking havoc across not just two provinces, but all of the Broken Dominion.

He couldn't believe how selfish he was, only wanting to run away from this nightmare.

Hajime woke him up from the dreamland he was trapped in.

Then his memory went back to his mother, the only one in his family who cared, the only one in his family that was killed by his own brother.

Tooru's answer was clear as he got lost in the other's green orbs.

"Yes. " Tooru breathed, leaning in closer to the dragon shifter, feeling each other's breath on their lips. Both of their eyes half closed, lids heavy.

"I want to be King. "

Hajime pulled the elf's face closer, lips locking passionately.

Years of tension between them started to leak away as their lips moved together hungrily, tongues entwined in a hungry and heated exchange.

_Greed._

Tooru never believed that he'll ever experience this emotion, but that's the only thing he could think of while sitting on the lap of the only family he has left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready for Op Akaashi and stronger Tooru in the next chapter. :3
> 
> In case of confusion about the eras, they're currently in the Fourth Era since Tooru's father had been executed. 
> 
> An era will be determined by three occasions: 
> 
> 1)An execution of the leader of the leading province.
> 
> 2) A change in the leading province. 
> 
> 3) An end of a great war. 
> 
> The first era lasted for about 500 years. (The shortest)  
> The second era about 2500 years. (Longest)  
> The third era about 2000 years


	7. Down with the bastard king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus more on the growth of Tooru with the army.

"Glowing Seas. It sounds oddly familiar." Bokuto mumbled.

The bumpy upsized carriage is now taking the six down a snowy path. They were heading to Ship's Haven, the south bordering town of The Danes.

Akaashi had explained that Ship's Haven was a passageway to the other provinces, and a slave trading central. Slaves who weren't sold by twenty years old will be thrown into an unofficial army incase of emergencies.

However, the army seems to be useless as The Danes already have a pretty well trained official army.

The auction is held because the previous owner of the slaves no longer wanted the responsibility.

Also, who wouldn't want to earn easy money.

"We're lucky that they're simple men with simple minds. They could be bribed with a good amount of coin. " Akaashi mumbled as the carriage came to a stop.

Tooru palms started to sweat in Hajime's hand even in this harsh cold weather.

The two vampires pulled their hoods down as low as they could without looking odd, shielding their vampiric eyes from the public.

"Hey, You can do this. " Hajime smiled at Tooru reassuringly, squeezing the elf's hand.

Tooru nodded with a small smile, before turning to follow Akaashi and Bokuto to the gate of the wall.

"Ah, Archmage! It's an honor. Here for the auction aye? " The soldier greeted the owl like man, opening the gates.

Bokuto gave his signature toothy smile and walked in.

Ship's Haven was unlike all the other towns and cities Tooru and Hajime had been in within their time in The Danes.

Dirty worn out men, women and children could be seen sitting on floors. Some seem to be sick as they lay on the dirt with sickly pale faces.

The houses were obviously not in their best condition as mud stained the badly evened clay walls.

"This is terrible. " Tooru mumbled shakily, watching a child which looked starved to his bones, throwing up over his mother's shoulder.

A whip sounded in the distance, darkening the atmosphere even more.

"This will all be yours soon lad, you'll know what to do with them. " Kuroo spoke up, looking around as if he was used to such a scene.

Tooru nodded after a few seconds, feeling his heart throb at the treatment the slaves where recieving.

No man, no matter how evil, deserved this kind of lifestyle.

Six of them moved towards the crowd gathering in front of several dozen men.

The crowd was filled with nobles with bouncy dresses and well tailored suits. Most of the women had high standing powdered wigs, blocking the view of others.

The soldiers wore surprisingly well crafted steel and leather armor. Some lines were holding great swords and shields while some lines held spears while saddling on strong stallions.

"The auction is starting. Follow Bokuto, he'll take care of the rest. Good luck m'love. " Akaashi said quickly before pecking Bokuto on the lips.

Other than Tooru and Bokuto, the rest went behind the crowd, Hajime giving a nod before leaving.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we? " Bokuto chirped, guiding Tooru to the front row with him, golden eyes determined.

They stood at the end of the short row of five other bidders.

Tooru grimaced as a man, bear belly jutting out had burped out loud, laughing in amusement at his own bad mannerisms.

The auction began shortly. Tooru admit, it was quite boring.

People were shouting out their offers, but surprisingly Bokuto has not placed a bid yet.

It was not until at some later point, Bokuto started to participate.

"90 000 gold! " The man yelled, holding up the silver auction goblet, grinning to himself, dirty beard which decorated his round chin wet with rum.

The warlock hummed.

"100 000 gold! " Bokuto finally bid, raising his own goblet, smirking mischievously at the beer bellied man.

The male huffed and raised his goblet.

"1 000 000 gold! How about that arch mage?" The unattractive man snickered, flashing his crooked teeth at the warlock.

Bokuto's smirk just got wider as his golden eyes glinted mockingly, silver goblet raising once more.

"20 000 000 gold. " Bokuto said loudly instead of yelling, authority and power laced with his voice, making the people around them go silent or mummer.

Men in the crowd nodded their heads in interest while women with their obnoxiously raised bosom swooned.

The bearded man grumbled and threw his goblet on the floor with frustration, low quality rum staining the cobblestone.

"Calling once, calling twice. Sold!" The auction host raised his golden goblet, decorated with gems and precious jewels.

The crowd clapped as Tooru and Bokuto walked towards the auction host.

The elf's mind was blank as the shiny cup was passed to him, along with a golden pendant which was slid on for him. This was all happening too fast.

The pendent was a small golden diamond shaped plate with a well cut ruby in the middle.

Tooru looked at the shining cup and necklace, unsure how to react.

The elf had never led, all was too foreign to him, causing a rush of anxiety to his brain.

"With this pendant, you'll be able to control the army." The auction host smiled and shook Tooru's hand.

Tooru nodded quickly, mind still processing the information of him owning an army, a well trained big scale army.

The elf's palms sweated as he turned to face the army.

The perfectly aligned men had unchanging expressions, one could mistaken them as statues.

Anxiety nearly filled all of his senses until Bokuto placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it. Remember what you came here for. " The Warlock mumbled, giving a small pat on the elf's back.

With a deep breath, Tooru collected himself as he remembered, the war, the dragons, his mother and revenge.

Icy wind blew across his face, sweeping his bangs away as he opened his eyes, deep caramel eyes stern.

People in the crowd gasped as they realised who Tooru was, the fallen king of Fairwood, who was now overlooking a spread of cavalry and infantry.

"You will help me take the fight back on the King of Fairwood! " Tooru started, voice so strong that it made even Akaashi shiver. A natural leader.

"You have been living in the slums all of your lives, you were mistreated, starved and beaten. I say from now on, you no longer have to starve, you no longer have to watch the people you love suffer and die. The only thing I will request if you are willing to stand with me! " Tooru spoke.

The crowd died down into silence. Slaves that were sitting around, watching the speech stood up.

Tooru feared that they might start protesting, demanding the royal elf to step down, throwing dirt at his clean attire however, a more unexpected scene met him.

"Down with the bastard king! " The mother of the child Tooru saw earlier cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Soon, the slaves started to cheer, some crying out 'Down with the bastard king. ' on repeat.

The soldiers let out a yell in approval.

Tooru took a shaky deep breath and stood straight, looking at the army. His army.

"This marks the start of a new war. " Bokuto mumbled behind Tooru.

***

The six now sat in a lavish manor, a building which seemed out of place within the dirty slums.

Bokuto sat on the red cushions, still looking at the riddle and a map.

"You now have your army, and you now also have Ship's Haven. This palace will be yours for the time being. " Akaashi explained.

Tooru nodded, setting the golden goblet on the glass table.

"You will have a share up to more than half of the profits earned within this town. It would be enough to get fresh supplies and equipments to roll in. Kuroo and Tsukishima will be staying here to to give you pointers on how to keep things smooth. You have access to the sea, use that to your advantage ."

Hajime allowed Tooru to lean against him with a sigh, while stroking his brown locks affectionately.

"You were great out there. " The dragon shifter said softly with a smile before kissing the elf on the temple.

Kei moved from Kuroo's side to lean over Bokuto, inspecting the map of The Broken Dominion.

Golden eyes skimmed through the south eastern seas, then directly north, in between The Griff and Wolfshire.

Then, something clicked in Kei's mind.

"Bokuto, the Sirens. " Kei whispered, looking to both his lover and the warlock.

It took a few seconds before Bokuto's face lit up in realisation.

The warlock stood up quickly, flipping the map over for the rest.

"How could I forget that? Everyone, I think I know where the glowing sea is. "

Tooru looked up, eyes filled with determination as he stood up.

A new aura surrounded the elf. He was no longer the boy who just wanted freedom, he's a man, seeking for power.

"The Sea of Sirens. It's the sea in between The Griff and Wolfshire. " Bokuto explained, pointing at the space in between the two provinces.

"Spectacular, we will leave by next sunrise. "

Bokuto raised his eyebrows and looked over to Akaashi, both giving difficult expressions.

"That's most likely impossible. You see, the Sea of Sirens will only open up during dawn, when the morning star shines the brightest directly above, this only happens at certain time frames. " Akaashi explained, crossing his arms while proding the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Tooru clicked his tongue.

"When can we go there then, time is running out. If my brother gets his hands on even a single gem, our efforts would just be useless." Tooru exhaled loudly, running his hand through his chestnut curls.

"Well. " The warlock started.

"According to the calendar, Morning Star time frame would start in a week's time since we're almost at the end of the Lunar time frame. We could try then. " Bokuto suggested.

He folded up the map and walked over to the elf, placing the wrinkled cream coloured paper on his palms.

Tooru nodded, giving Bokuto a small smile. He chuckled.

"Damn, I wish The Danes would have a destined leader like you. " Bokuto's eyes softened as he took several steps back.

Akaashi nodding slowly in approval.

Tooru felt flattered, no one except for Hajime had told him he was destined to be King. It gave his confidence a sharp boost, a boost that he desperately needed.

"What happened to your king, Arch Mage? " Tooru asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Bokuto sighed, lowering his face more.

"We have no King now. It's a complicated affair. We are a land filled to the brim with resources. Coal, ores and even firewood. Every province wants a piece of this land. A weak government currently ruling us really doesn't help much. "

Tooru and Hajime were surprised. The Danes looked like a well built province. Sure, it was far more dangerous than Fairwood, but he wouldn't peg this to be a rogue land.

"Well, if I ever succeed in taking the throne. " Tooru paused waiting for the reaction of the rest.

The two mages met the brunette's strong eyes, the two vampires were snapped out of their conversation, turning to face the elf.

Tooru needed to phrase this well, he doesn't want to offend anyone.

"I will assure you that The Danes, would have years of prosperity and independence to come. But first, I would need the people here to accept me before I could provide any help." Tooru spoke calmly.

Hajime felt pride swelling in his chest, watching how the man he loves had grown so strong so fast.

"Forget about doing that after the throne, you need to gain loyalty now. You have a week before we leave for the second gem, that's more than enough time to gain at least one town's respect ." Kuroo mumbled lowly, giving the archer a smirk.

Tooru nodded.

The elf was concerned though. These people around him aside from Hajime, helped Tooru because they had their own goal in mind.

Bokuto and Akaashi just wanted a strong and capable leader for their homeland.

Kuroo and Kei just simply despised the idea of a no brained tyranny taking over the whole Dominion.

"But before I could gain respect from others. Do you all trust me, as I am about to lead your province. " Tooru asked, his voice slightly wavering in anxiety.

This was still very new to him. He had just got his first army only hours ago for god's sake.

But what Tooru didn't expect was for Kuroo to open his arms, swiftly fall onto a knee with the other hand resting on the raised leg.

"We trust you more than ever, Sire." Kuroo smirked once again before lowering his head.

Kei followed behind shortly, his actions showed no hesitation as he bowed to the elf.

A bow means submission, it means that you give the person in front all of your trust, to control them, to rule them.

"I had never knelt, not even to the first great king in the First Era, However... "

When the warlock and mage started to get on their knees, Tooru had the shock of his life.

The Arch Mage, one of the very little men which holds immense power in this province, is bowing to him.

Tooru took in a shaky breath, composing himself until he heard a thud behind him.

The elf turned around just to find Hajime also kneeling, a small smile playing on his face.

Before, Tooru thought kneeling was a useless action, only to fulfil a leader's pride.

But now, Tooru can't get enough of it.

***

"How're you going to help Ship's Haven first?" Hajime asked beside Tooru.

It's probably impossible to stop the slave trade right of the bat, it keeps the money flowing.

Kei said something about producing his own resources.

"Remember when Bokuto said coal and firewood is the main output? Since surrounding Ship's Haven are spruce trees, we could increase trade, make the cash flow quicker by trading with the western parts of The Danes. At the same time, we could also improve some of the buildings and equipments. "

Even though Tooru had never wanted to get involved in politics or economics, he was forced to learn the basics of trading and expenditure since he was apparently the 'Destined King. '

The couple stood on the higher steps, overlooking the soldiers training.

The metal clanking as steel meets steel, the soldiers were training hard. Their ruthless efficiency could be matched to an official army.

"I don't think that was the last one from your brother. " Hajime said calmly, referring to the Headhunters incident.

Tooru furrowed his brows, deep creases forming.

"Of course it wasn't. I don't intend on relaxing. " Tooru responded lowly.

Hajime nodded.

"That's good to know, you are making good and fast progress though. " The dragon shifter smiled.

He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. The taller went and placed his palm over Hajime's.

"Not fast enough. I need more support. " Tooru paused, inhaling deeply.

Hajime waited for the elf to continue.

He raised his head, brown eyes meeting olive green ones.

"I need the Danes, like Bokuto had said. I'm not going to take Fairwood, that will just be a stupid and reckless act of impulse. But I am expecting my brother to attack The Danes soon, with or without the gem. "

Thing's were getting more and more complicated. But Tooru knew that it had just begun, he would have to deal with far more tedious events in the near future.

"M'love, I had only recently stepped into my first town, I think Tsukkishima or Kuroo would have good advice. Especially Kuroo, he's as, if not more intelligent than Tsukkishima. "

Hajime made sense, so far it has been Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi giving him advice. Kei would definitely be more wiser than Kuroo due to his age however, Kuroo knows how to plan, to manipulate and come up with strategies.

"Speak of the devil. " A smooth voice chirped behind them.

Kuroo came walking out, his hood was off due to the lack of security in the slums.

"Ah, perfect timing, I need advice."

Kuroo chuckled and nodded, giving the elf a cue to speak his mind.

"I'm not going to take The Danes by force, I was thinking to persuade the people with promises if I happen to win the war, but It's not that simple isn't it?" Tooru waited patiently for the vampire to think.

Tooru was confident that Kuroo was going to give a good reply. He was also bracing himself for a harsh reality that always laces with his speeches.

"Persuasion might work on some lands, but there will be times when force will be necessary. Tell me, your grace. At this point, are you still trying to play the hero?" Kuroo's expression changed.

A smirk shifted into a thin line, his eyes squinted as he looked down at the elf.

Tooru gaped, no words coming out. His sighed in defeat, turning to look back at the training soldiers, then into the blank empty space between the docks and the houses.

"If it was the gems you are dealing with solely, then maybe it won't be a problem. But now you are also dealing with a soon to happen war. You need the power wether you like it or not. Do you think the people would just give you what you want if you had just asked nicely? That's not how it works. Never in the past had that happened before, and neither will it happen anytime soon. " Kuroo finished his talk, uncrossing his arms.

It took the bedheaded man a few seconds to realise what he had said and who he was talking to. He quickly turned around to face Tooru, face panicking.

"I don't mean any offense your grace-"

"Stop with the your grace it doesn't suit you. " Tooru cut hin off, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kuroo relaxed his shoulders, grinning with relief.

Tooru's face turned serious again as he faced the front again. Kuroo took this as a cue for him to prompt ideas.

"The western hold, which consists of towns like Fool's March should be your current goal. They're all mining settlements which will bring in lots of coin."

Tooru nodded as he listened.  
  
The two watched as their respective lovers started to spar in a space along with the soldiers.

Tooru giggled when Hajime got absolutely beaten by Kei within a few minutes.

"Well for now, we deserve a break. We will march to the west the day after tomorrow. Use your day off tomorrow to relax." Tooru smiled at the vampire.

"There you go, sounding more like a King."

Tooru chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"Order for some livestock and bread to flow into the town for now, nothing would work if there's a steadily increasing level of famine."

***

The sparring had stopped when the mage's footsteps are heard.

"Iwaizumi, come with me." Akaashi said, before turning away.

Hajime didn't even had the chance to speak as he trailed behind Akaashi after excusing himself from Kei.

He led Hajime to a large empty area, fenced off from the training and settlement grounds.

A light cover of snow on the dirt made footprints appear behind the two.

"Have you ever had a true intense fight while in dragon form? " Akaashi asked, stopping his steps when they had reached the middle of the empty area.

"Not really. A fight of course I had been in but no occasion had really allowed me to unleash my full power." Hajime explained, pulling his wool coat tighter around his toned body.

If possible, the weather was getting harsher and harsher. It did not help the fact they were standing in an empty slab.

The biting cold made both of them shiver slightly.

"Well, we have to train on that then. Oikawa would need you to fight at full strength sooner or later. "

Hajime was about to reply, until Akaashi unsheathed a dagger from his hip.

With disturbing calmness, he removed his left glove. The shiny weapon created a deep cut on his palm, red blood staining the white snow rapidly.

"Bokuto had thought me this. However, it's a life threatening act, and if he was here I would've gotten an earful. " Akaashi smiled lightly.

The blood stopped dripping, it swirled as a shape of a pole started to form. It took Hajime awhile to realise a staff was created.

The still swirling marble shaped top of the blood staff shone. Akaashi smirked, looking unfazed by the amount of blood he had probably lost.

"Shift. " Akaashi said simply.

With a shrug of Hajime's shoulders, he nodded.

The transformation was the same as usual, transforming the man into the giant winged reptile.

Hajime raised his front legs and expanded his wings, letting out a sky shattering roar. A challenge.

With a thump of the staff making contact with the snow covered ground, a red mist blew away the white cover.

The dragon was taken aback by the wind and flew slightly, becoming air bound, shaking his head with a huff.

Before Hajime could recover from the flinch caused by the strong wind, blood red chains erupted from the dirt.

He struggled as the chains wrapped around him easily, immobilizing his wings.

Hajime tried biting the chains, but it only snapped just to be conjoined again.

With a frustrated roar, he landed on the ground. A huff and a glowing swirl in his throat was charged as Hajime blew fire at the blood forged confines.  
  
It proved useless as more chains erupted to pin the dragon fully to the ground, allowing him to meet Akaashi at face level.

It took several hard tries on trying to extend his wings until Hajime finally gave up.

"Flames can't be your only asset, meet me here the day after tomorrow. I will teach you some extra spells. " Akaaahi stated simply, freeing the dragon from the chains.

The blood made confines started to retract back into the ground with a rumble, dirt flying everywhere, leaving holes.

Hajime did not make a move to shift back, the bone chilling cold is back and the scales kept him comfy.

To be held down while in such a powerful form did lots to the dragon's mentally.

Suddenly, Akaashi staggered. He grabbed harder onto the now solid staff with exhaustion clearly written on his face.

The dragon huffed in concern, moving closer to the mage.

"Keiji! " A familiar voice yelled from behind.

Bokuto came stomping on the dirt, face filled with fury and concern.

Akaashi saw his lover and gulped, dispersing the blood staff. The sudden lack of support made the currently weak man stumble.

The arch mage grabbed onto Akaashi, allowing him to use his strong arms as support. However, Bokuto's facial expression still remained the same.

Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line, refusing to meet Bokuto's yellow eyes.

"What did I tell you about using Blood Magic?" Bokuto asked sternly.

The mage leaned more heavily into his lover's arms, probably not aware of his actions as a migraine pulsed in his head.

"I'm sorry." Akaashi mumbled, furrowing his brows while pushing his temple against Bokuto's chest, trying to relieve the tension.

Bokuto sighed, reaching up to pet Akaashi's head, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the scalp. His eyes softened slightly, but still angry.

"For someone so calm and smart, you could definitely pull some reckless acts. " He mumbled into the shorter man's hair, kissing it lightly.

It was obvious that Bokuto babies Akaashi. They're both independent, so it wouldn't necessarily be called spoiling.

"Your beloved king is waiting for you by the way. " Bokuto nodded his head to the side, directing to the entrance of the empty slab.

The dragon turned his head, finding the tall elf standing there.

His body was shivering slightly but he still held his confident stance. Hajime could see Tooru clutching extra clothes, clothes that will be more fitted for the weather rather than his previous thin ones.

What made Hajime's heart flutter is when the elf gave a wide toothy smile, cheeks cherry red from the harsh cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore/Info:  
> Vampiric strenghts, weaknesses, feeding, ranks etc. 
> 
> •Vampires are weak to silver, and are weakened significantly under sunlight. 
> 
> •At night or in the dark, they're able to move more quicker than a human and are more silent.
> 
> •If fed often, they'll be stronger. 
> 
> •High ranked/Stronger vampires can command some people to do whatever they wish. 
> 
> •Ranks/Strenghts are progressed depending on how often you feed and train. 
> 
> •Regular people might not notice a fully fed vampire as blood lust does not entirely cloud their features, but it's better safe than sorry. 
> 
> •A vampire would need to cannibalise once in a while to sate their secondary hunger. 
> 
> •Vampiric lovers would drink each other's blood for comforting and replenishing purposes. 
> 
> (I'm not going to make the vampires seem like misunderstood people. They will be considered a monster, it just depends whether the monster has a good heart or not.There is no good or bad characters, it depends on how the reader wants to look at the characters.)


	8. Off the shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's creatures heavily inspires from norse and celtic mythology.

"Look, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for, but making such a mistake makes me want to put a shiv to your head. "

Kuroo grumbled with his eyebrows scrunched.

Bokuto was by his side, letting out nervous chuckles as they stomped down the golden halls to the main room. Thick boots clicking on the gleaming tiles.

They were greeted into the main hall with Tooru looking out the tall window, both hands placed on each side of the wide gold table, face showing none but distress.

Bokuto was about to speak up, until he was stopped by the vampire with a hand raised, a signal to show that it wasn't the time.

"Oikawa? Why the weary expression?" Kuroo asked, walking closer to the distressed elf.

Tooru shook his head shakily, eyes not leaving the window.

The vampire took a glance at the glass, showing the cause of Tooru's distress.

Nobles had gathered right in front of the gate, yelling out protests. Ever since Tooru had assured the freedom of the slaves in the future, it angered many of the rich citizens.

Guards stood at the gate, pushing the swarm of angry men back with the body of their spears and shields. The men were aggressive, all wielding blunt weapons.

Kuroo inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had a sense that this would happen. Scums aren't usually happy nor grateful when you chip away something they think that they should rightfully own, and teach them the slightest bit of morals. " Kuroo chuckled softly despite the tense atmosphere.

"Hajime said they had been here since yesterday's midnight. " Tooru croaked as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

Never had Tooru dealt with protests, nothing to say about an aggressive one. Things had always been laid out perfectly for him, it was almost embarrassing per say.

Stress would be an understatement to what the elf is feeling right now.

Kuroo gulped. An idea had formed above his head, a very obvious idea, an idea that might anger the fallen king.

"You'll just have to drive them out by force. " The vampire spoke as he mustered up the courage.

He knew killing was a sensitive topic to Tooru. However, what other choice does he have. Tooru snapped his head to look at Kuroo.

"I'm not going to ki-"

"You'll have to eventually. " Tooru shut his mouth, eyes narrowing at the vampire, trying to think of a comeback or sort.

"You aren't just one of those dreamers who wish to rule, as if it was some sort of fairy tail , you aim to become King, you aim to have power. Believe me, it's yours to decide on this matter, but what I am trying to say is that you have to stop playing the nice person. " Kuroo paused.

He looked out the window once more, the guards seemed tired with the task of holding the crowd back since midnight.

Many of the men had tried to stab the knights with small knives and daggers, which are failing miserably.

The guts they had, which is enough to commit a crime which leads to the chopping block, surprised Tooru.

"The nice person never wins. " The vampire finished, Bokuto at his side gave a small nod.

"Couldn't we just send them to lock up or something? "

Kuroo scoffed, shaking his head in amusement.

"They are literally trying to kill your knights, and possibly attempting to mount your head on a spike. "

Tooru lowered his head, as if he had a migraine.

The elf then stood up straight, eyes deep in thought as he started walking towards the golden hall connecting the main hall.

Kuroo was shocked, he never thought the elf would actually take his advice and moved to catch up with Tooru.

Tooru's steps remained steady as he opened the main door.

Once the golden gates swing open, the pushing of the men suddenly stopped. They looked angry, yet they had fear in their eyes.

Tooru took a deep breath, putting on a mask which shows confidence, and control.

A loud shatter sounded beside the elf's head as a bottle of ale was thrown.

Tooru nearly flinched, but he kept himself grounded.

"I offer you one chance!" Tooru spoke loudly, voice echoing through the snowy town.

"Leave." The elf hissed.

One of the men spat on the ground close to Tooru, signalling his unwillingness.

"We ought to leave once we have your stinking elf scum head rolling on the floor. " A noble spat, the death threat sounded nothing but sincere.

Tooru looked at the ground before back to Kuroo.

The vampire nodded. Tooru had thought that there may be another way around. Ordering a kill just for a small protest was too extreme, but a whole hearted death threat that will most likely happen, left him no choice.

"Guards. " The armoured men immediately stood up straight, awaiting their leader's orders.

Tooru prepared himself, he had took his first life few days ago as an act of self defence, that was different from the situation now.

To command a group of people to be killed, is something Tooru had always feared to do.

 _'This is what you got to do. '_ Tooru thought, assuring himself in his mind.

Bokuto had walked back into the manor quickly, seemingly trying to avoid the sight of gruesome deaths.

"Kill all of them, spare no threat. " Tooru said with a slight shake in his voice.

The nobles were about to retort, possibly trying to attack the guardsmen. But before a single action could be made, a spear swiftly stabbed through the abdomen of the noble which spat the death threat.

Blood dripped through the end of the spear, staining the gray cobblestone. The noble gasped in pain as he twitched once of twice before going limp.

To Tooru's surprise, the other nobles started to attack too. The elf tried not to look away from the lives being put down with sharp spears and gleaming swords, all staining with the colour red.

 _'You are stronger than this. '_ Tooru kept on telling himself, eyes trained on the gruesome scene.

"Tell me again why you give me advice on violence? " The elf shakily asked Kuroo.

"I would've given you more insightful advice if you weren't this afraid to take action. There's no good souls in a war. " Kuroo said wistfully, eyes emotionless.

Tooru sighed. Then a memory clicked in his mind.

"What was it that Bokuto wanted to tell me?" Tooru asked, turning away as the last man was killed.

"Ah yes. Have you heard of the Valkyries?" Kuroo started.

Tooru narrowed his eyes, looking up at Kuroo.

"Yes, they are the saviors of end times. Why? "

They both entered the golden halls yet again. Kuroo speaking as they walked.

"One of them are needed to open the fog for The Sea of Sirens during the morning star. " The vampire explained.

Tooru stopped his tracks, frowning what felt like the tenth time that day.

"What about taking Fool's March? "

"I believe preventing a war is more important than preparing for one. However there are two options up for you right now. It's either taking Fool's March, and waiting for another two weeks for the next morning star, or take the gem as soon as possible and immediately taking Fool's March afterwards. It's up to you, your grace." The vampire laid out the options.

Tooru rolled his tongue around his cheek and tongue. It was an easy decision actually, he hadn't lost his mind. At least just yet.

"How in heavens are we supposed to find the Valkyries. Even the faes found it rare to be in their presence. "

The two figures walked back into the main hall, Bokuto and Kei were sitting on the red cushioned seats.

The blonde had a slit in his wrist, blood was pouring into a glass bottle, probably one that the arch mage has no use for.

Bokuto had heard Tooru's question. He walked over to the collection of maps, stacking the rest of the provinces below The Griff.

"We will meet the Dubh Sidhe faes tomorrow. They live on the north of the Griff. They're said to know most about the Valkyries. " Bokuto explained.

Tooru had remembered who are the Dubh Sidhe faes from his childhood storybooks. They are dark faes that has the ability to manipulate others. However, that doesn't mean they're all evil, but they are mischievous indeed, like a flock of crows.

"I happen to know one of them." Bokuto continued.

Kei capped the bottle of blood and pushed it to Tooru's direction.

"The prophecy had said you'll need the blood of an ancient, not sure what will that lead to but take it as you'll need it sooner or later. "

Tooru grabbed the bottle of red liquid and looked at Kei with raised eyebrows.

"You aren't coming? "

Kei shook his head.

"No, however Kuroo will be. Make sure nothing happens to him. " The blonde spoke firmly.

Kuroo jokingly clenched his chest.

"My love cares so much about me, you're making me a blushing maiden. "

***

Hajime came back around evening, he dropped his heavy wool coat on the floor of their room with a huff.

The elf looked up from his book, watching the dragon shifter fall on the bed on his back.

"Rough day? " Tooru asked with a smile, closing the thick book.

Hajime groaned as he threw his arms over his eyes.

"At least we've managed to nail one spell down. " He said, sitting up, smiling at the elf.

Tooru's face lit up and turned towards his lover.

"Show me. " The elf whispered, placing a hand over the bigger man's knuckles.

Olive and brown eyes met, making Hajime chuckle lightly. The tanned shifter raised his free hand.

The elf watched in amazement as blue mist started to swirl above Hajime's palms. Soon, a crystal clear ball of ice spikes started to form, sharp ends constantly moving about, shining to show just how sharp they were.

"At least now instead of melting castles I could freeze them instead. "

Tooru laughed and grabbed onto Hajime's face, giving him a light peck.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, deepening the kiss as he ran his nails down the elf's back.

The elf chuckled, pulling away from the passionate kiss. Suddenly, the smile was wiped from his face.

"Tooru? " Hajime tucked a brown lock behind the long pointed ears.

He looked up and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I'm sorry that you're dragged into this war nonsense. " He mumbled quietly, playing around with Hajime's hands.

"I chose this." Hajime started, kissing the elf's knuckles lightly before staring back into Tooru's eyes.

"I love you, I'm not going to allow you to walk through this alone."

Tooru, ducked his face, smiling softly at the amber sheets, nodding.

"I love you too. Thank you. " The elf mumbled back.

Hajime grinned.

He ran his hands through Tooru's curls, messing up the perfectly combed brown locks.

"Let's sleep. Heard that we're going to The Griff tomorrow. "

Tooru nodded moving to adjust the soft pillows, with a sigh.

"Another day, another province. "

***

The great wooden ship rocked softly to the waves of the sea. Smell of damp wood surrounded the quarters of the long ship, giving the stomach of everyone on board a rather unpleasant feeling.

Tooru and Hajime walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo. Their respective partners were back at Ship's Haven, making sure things will run smoothly at their departure.

"How long left till we reach the docks? " Tooru asked watching the soft waves hit edges of the boat.

"Shouldn't be more than an hour, Keiji and I had worked on clearing ourselves a passage, it's guaranteed that there will be no delays. "

Tooru nodded, satisfied with the arch mage's answer.

Hajime was shaking his legs, fidgeting with his fingers restlessly. The shifter's eyes wouldn't stay looking in one direction, constantly moving as if scanning the surroundings.

The elf turned to Hajime and placed a hand on his broad shoulders. Hajime turned to face him.

"Go scout the area. I know it's frustrating to stay in human form for long. " Tooru whispered, small smile playing on his lips.

Hajime's face lit up. He nodded enthusiastically before shifting.

With a strong flap of a wing, the dragon was in the air. Tooru watched with a smile as Hajime circled the ship, roaring loudly so that it echoes throughout the sea.

Guards and ships men that were taking a break looked up at the magnificent beast in awe.

The wind cooled Hajime's scales as he soared.

He could see the blur of the province's mountains from afar. It's about time for them to be arriving, they have been sailing for five hours.

An unusual movement in the sea close by caught the dragon's attention. The water rippled as if something was swimming below it, something big in size.

Hajime roared as a signal to the men on the ships. Everyone turned their attention to the giant ripple.

What had emerged was a creature, with the features of a dragon but without legs or wings, blue duo chrome scales were surrounded by long fins that appears to be translucent, as if they were silk, reflecting the sunlight.

It roared loud enough to counter Hajime's.

A water serpent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess who will be the Valkyries? :3
> 
> Btw, I want to make it clear that this story will be quite slow as it follows many characters, all the characters will play an important role so it's a must for me to fully develop their stories while not being rushed. 
> 
> We will get into more of the 'political' and war side of the story soon.


	9. The Crow and The Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

Hajime braced himself for a fight with the aquatic wyrm, so do the ships men.

Everyone was tense except for Bokuto who seemed to be relieved instead. He raised his hand as a signal for the ships men to stop preparing the cannons.

Bearded men yell in protest of a halt to a possibly good fight.

Hajime realised this and also held back, not engaging, calming himself down in the presence of an elder wyrm.

The serpent just stayed in place, unagressive. Scales mouth opening and closing softly as it breathes.

The wyrm looked at Bokuto, tilting it's head to the left as if it were figuring out who they were, like a mutt unsure about it's Master's intention.

 _"Akri vil rii. "_ Bokuto spoke in an odd tongue, nobody seem to know the language he was speaking im except for Hajime and the water serpent.

An old language of the god possibly Tooru thought.

Hajime turned around and stared straight at Bokuto in surprise.

The wyrm's eyes lit up, with one last roar, it flipped back into the water and swam away. The water splashed

Tooru looked at the arch mage, silently asking for an explanation. Bokuto smirked.

"Dragons speak in the tongue of Yllia, a language created by the mistress herself. I told her that I was a friend. " He explained.

"And she just allowed you in? Like an old friend coming for dinner at old pop's home? " Tooru asked with a laugh. The ship had started to move again, sailing into the now clear image of the docks.

"If wyrms knew you came for war, they would've attacked when they first saw the ship. "

Hajime landed on the wide space of the ship, making the whole boat shake. Water splashed as the now still boat hit the edge of the docks.

He shifted back as Tooru threw a bunch of warm clothes to Hajime.

Tooru teared his eyes away from Hajime's body to look at the faes greeting them. Some had lovely wings of great eagles and vultures, while the Dubh Sidhe had feathers black as night. Quite enchanting really.

They had arrived at the northern docks, so the Dubh Sidhe were right there, how convenient.

A male with short black hair gave a smile and a nod at them as they came down the ship.

Jet black wings fluttered in the wings. Tooru looked at them in awe.

Fairwood was never a first choice for fae refuges. They're often discriminated, the racist environment drove the winged beings away.

The Griff had grayish skies, but the flora grown alongside the docks were plants Tooru had never seen before, all giving an odd glow.

"Well met Sawamura. " Bokuto chirped, patting the back of the fae.

Sawamura chuckled.

"Good to see you too. So who are your friends over here? " Sawamura smiled at the rest.

The introductions proceeded smoothly until Bokuto was stopped at Tooru.

Sawamura pointed at the elf, more politely than accusingly.

"I know you, you were blamed for the death of your own mother. Sorry for your loss. All lives must go but being blamed for the spilt blood of family is horrendous. " Sawamura said with a raised eyebrow and sad smile. Tooru nodded, smiling politely.

"Now what is a royal elf doing out here? "

Bokuto then smiled nervously, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps we all can move to someplace more private? " The arch mage requested, looking around the area which had many dubh sidhes and other species of fair folk working around the docks, moving supplies here and there.

Sawamura stared at him, high in suspicion before nodding, turning his back as he started to walk. Black wings dragging on the dusty ground.

***  
"I have a suspicion that you're going to ask for something foolish. " Sawamura mumbled before Bokuto could start.

Kuroo chuckled at the Deja Vu of the situation, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

Bokuto sighed and sat down heavily onto the plush couch, squeaking when contact is made.

They were in Sawamura's home. It reminded them of Kuroo's home when they first set foot in, except it wasn't filled with the stench of loneliness.

In fact, it was clear that this house belonged to two individuals, however the other person was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps a lover. It seems as if there was a pattern now with their adventures and couples.

"Sawamura I know you have lots of knowledge regarding the topic of Valkyries ."  
Sawamura's head perked up, eyes showing a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Why in Yllia's name do you need the Valkyries for? " He asked in a stern voice, making Bokuto gulp.

"We need to open the Sea of Sirens. " Tooru spoke up, surprising everyone around him.

He thought if he was aiming for king, he might as well act the role of it.

Sawamura raised both of his brows again.

"That was an oddly simple and foolish request that might get you killed, but it's none of my business to pry. Is that it? " He asked.  
Tooru knew that's not it, he and Bokuto had discussed this back in the palace. No matter how you look at it, this must be done.

Bokuto gave Tooru a nod of encouragement.

"We are looking for an agreement with the Valkyries."

Sawamura looked repelled by the request, the expression was quickly dispersed with a small shake of a head.

"What sort of agreement? " He muttered.

"We would need to speak directly to them for this."

"Well you better start flapping those lips, I'm listening . " Sawamura said, everybody went silent.

Bokuto's brows furrowed at the fae, he then started laughing nervously, running his hand through his spiked up hair.

"Never pegged you of all people to be a Valkyrie. "

Tooru eyes widened, brain processing the new found information

Dubh Sidhes were supposed to be mischievous, masters of trickery, distinctively contrasting from what a Valkyrie should be.

The elven swallowed down his questions. He can't afford to lose focus now.

"Well, we would like to request your assistance in times of crisis." Tooru said sanguinely, shaking off the shock, regaining posture.

Sawamura placed a cup of steaming tea that he was drinking down on a small stool.

"By crisis I suppose you mean the war that is about to happen?" Sawamura asked.

The silence that followed the question was already a clear answer for him.

The fae sighed, standing up from the wooden unsteady stool.

"This is not a matter to discuss with me alone. Let's meet with rest. "  
***  
Sawamura had changed into a steel plated armour. Sophisticated designs and carvings littered the gleaming metal and cape.

They arrived at a large Temple of Yllia. The structure was made with stone and decorated with stained glass.

A statue of the mistress herself sat at a shrine. Robes draping over the body of the statue with the finesse of the goddess of love.

"Aren't the Valkyries supposed to be all female?" Kuroo asked as they made their way down the stone halls underneath the shrine.

"Those are the Valkyries guarding the gods. Yllia liked women to be the one guarding the heavens, more suited for her delicate and graceful presence while all genders are allowed to guard the mortal realm. But both of our powers and limits are still the same, however our leader is one of the Valkyries from the heavens. "

Sawamura pushed open the large wooden door, showing three other similarly dressed individuals. All had the crow like wings.

A beautiful woman with jet black hair and a beauty mark noticed them come in.  
The short red headed man and a raven head with shining blue eyes also stopped their conversation. Misty blues and fiery amber orbs seem to burn holes.

"Sawamura, what is it that you called us for?" The beauty asked, probably the leader Sawamura had mentioned.

"Meet the Valkyries. That's our leader Shimizu, and that's Shoyo and Tobio. " Sawamura proceeded with the introductions.

Tobio, looked at Tooru with eyebrows knitted.

"Aren't you that fallen king?" The raven asked in a straightforward manner.

Shoyo shot Tobio a judging glare at his insensitivity.

Tooru felt annoyance bubble in his gut, but he decided to push it down. Hajime placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, trying to calm his lover down.

"If you know that, then you should know the war is coming. " Sawamura said, crossing his arms.

"So what is the matter we should be discussing? " Shimizu asked, her voice was gentle and calming.

Bokuto gave a light pat on the back, signalling him to start. The female Valkyrie smiled at Tooru, urging him to talk. They had been welcoming so far, he hope that they'll stay that way.

"You all probably know about the war that is going to happen. I ask for assistance. If my men and I were to get into a tight situation, a situation where even our greatest efforts will be no avail, we shall ask for help to relieve the tension. "  
Shimizu nodded slowly ,listening to the request attentively. With a lick of her own teeth, she thought about the request for a few seconds.

Tooru feared that she might just reject the offer until she spoke.

"You know us Valkyries don't offer assistance to just anyone. You must be deemed to be worthy for us to fight by your side. " Shimizu explained.

Tobio and Shoyo nodded in agreement, their actions in sync.

"How should I prove myself?" Tooru asked, taking a step forward, expression unchanging.  
Shimizu smiled.

"Get stronger, you have the potential. That is our deal. Until then we shan't take sides in the war. " The beauty ended, standing up with the support of her spear.

"I apprehend that you shall be embarking on a journey down the Sea of Sirens. The morning star will open in two days time, Sawamura would take you there. The path of Sirens are dangerous, but luckily, he's quite fond of one of them. "

"Shimizu! " Sawamura yelled, the Valkyrie giggled.

Everyone watched in amusement as the four Valkyries started to bicker, like family.

***

Dust flew off from the dusty target as an arrow pierced it's centre, a clean bull's-eye.

Tooru pulled back another arrow before letting go, allowing the second arrow to fly across the dim room, piercing the target just a few inches away from the first arrow.

The elf kissed his teeth with annoyance, seeking for a perfect aim. The third arrow pierced the bull's-eye yet again, this time closer to the first arrow.

"By Yllia, now that's an improvement. " A familiar voice was heard behind him.

Tooru spun around to find Hajime walking in, a small smile playing on his face. The elf lowered his bow and smiled back at him.

The training room of the inn was very dusty, probably not used often by the customers or innkeepers themselves.

"Come to bed, it's late." Hajime said gently, helping Tooru to remove the quiver from his back.

Brown leather stitched together with stained threads fell on a table.

The elf sighed and nodded, leaning into the shorter man's arms guiding him back to their room.

Hajime took a sip of warm water from the metal tankard, stoking the fire of the small fireplace near the bed, but far enough not to set the furniture on fire.

Tooru stood at the door, fidgeting with his fingers. Hajime looked at him questionably, a silent way of asking what's wrong as he sipped another mouth full of water.

Tooru sighed.

"I want to have sex. "

Hajime choked on his sip of water, coughing loudly at the discomfort. He looked up at the elf, eyebrows raised.

"Where did that come from?"

"We're in a war that we are unsure who the victor will be. One of us could just die anytime, it could be tomorrow or next week." Tooru paused.

Hajime watched in silence as his lover took a step forward, closer to him. Hajime placed his tankard on the side table, beverage forgotten.

"I don't want us to regret anything Hajime. " Tooru whispered, a hand was placed on Hajime's cheek, drawing circles soothingly.

He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a sigh. He then grabbed onto the elf's hand and looked straight into his caramel eyes, getting lost in the dark spiral.

"Are you sure? " Hajime asked softly, watching with hungry eyes as Tooru slid off his inner shirt, allowing the white fabric to fall onto the floor, exposing milky white skin.

The shifter's breath hitched.

"I had never been so sure for my entire life." Tooru breathed before locking lips with Hajime.

He pulled the elf closer by the waist, allowing Tooru to straddle his hips. Hajime breathed through his nose as he deepened the kiss, tongue exploring each other's mouth.

Saliva trickled down the edges of their lips, a dance so dirty, that it shouldn't feel as intimate as it was for the two.

A roll of Tooru's hips made Hajime groan. Red lines formed on Tooru's back as Hajime dragged his finger nails down his back, placing pressure on his spine, making Tooru squirm.

They released themselves from the kiss, panting harshly.

With a small yelp, Tooru was turned and pushed onto his back on the bed.

Light chocolate curls now pointing in different directions, like a halo of highlighted caramel streaks. He swore that Tooru was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on.

Fire ignites his veins while Hajime mouthed at his neck. His thigh pressed hard in between Tooru's sending shock waves up his body, making him gasp and whine.

"Who knew you were this rough Hajime." Tooru's giggle quickly switched into a gasp when he was flipped around onto his stomach.

He could feel his hardness against his ass as Hajime nibbled affectionately on Tooru's ear, breathing warm air on the light teeth marks, making him shudder.

Clothes came off one by one. Hungry hands started to travel down each others bodies. Hajime traced Tooru's sharp hipbones before moving lower.

He gasped and flushed bright tomato when Hajime took hold of his erection. A low moan rippled out of Tooru's throat when Hajime's hand started to move.

They both know that it will be impossible to go all the way tonight, however this was enough for both of them.

The air got warmer and warmer despite being in a cold northern region.

Hajime watched as Tooru's body shudder, the elf's fingers digging into his lover's biceps while the other hand clawed at the bedsheet.

"Sensitive aren't you love? " He chuckled deeply, the sound making Tooru heat up even more.

Precome made the up and down motion of Hajime's hand easier.

Heated skin was getting slicker and slicker as Hajime sped up his hand.

The sounds Tooru made was driving the shifter wild. The elf's nails clawed down Hajime's arms, leaving red streaks. Tears stained his red cheeks as he panted and moaned out through kiss swollen shiny lips.

Hajime groaned.

Moved his free hand down to jerk himself along, the visual stimuli almost too much for him to handle.

Moans and gasps echoed throughout the room, forming an erotic symphony of sounds.

Tooru let out a high pitch moan when he came across his stomach, which drove Hajime into his own orgasm.

Aftershocks made the two shudder after they slumped back down on the fluffy bed, Hajime sliding to the side, panting.

Even if they did not join bodies, just being there with each other was enough to draw out the most intense orgasm both ever had.

Snapping out of his trance, Hajime grabbed a rag sitting at the bed side table, preparing to wipe clean his lover.

He turned his head just to find Tooru staring at him, smiling ever so lovingly.  
***  
Two days had passed by in a blink. They were guided around the province, which were more mountains than towns.

Tooru concluded that the fair folk hates elves by the way he caught them glaring at him through the corner of his eye. Probably it was his aura, the new found mask Tooru had put on to be shown as a hardworking, ruthless future heir rather than a lazy milk drinker most people would perceive a son of a queen.

The province was cold, but not as harsh as The Danes. He had realised most of The Broken Dominion were cold, rarely seeing a full month of warm climate unless you are living in Wolfshire.

Tooru had thought of maybe travelling with Hajime after all of this is done, maybe to the neighbouring land Mithlodle.

Now they stood on a small boat, holding only Kuroo, Tooru and Sawamura. Kuroo followed instead of Bokuto due to his experience with violence.

By now, it was clear as a day that Bokuto was sensitive to violence. With Kuroo being a good friend, the vampire volunteered as the elf's companion, in case if events don't go as planned.

Fogged closed in on the forest behind them, a forest closing off the dangerous sea to curious adventurers.

The sea was barely visible, heavy fog made it so even the most skilled sailor wouldn't test their abilities here without committing suicide.

A raise of the Valkyrie's spear caught their attention, it was brought down to the overgrown patch of soil with a thud.

Mist cleared, as if strong wind had pushed the blurred screen away, but Tooru could confirm, there was no breeze.

The sea that was revealed is absolutely stunning. It was clear, clearer than a pond at a temple. Corals could be seen as they rowed softly down the quiet sea.

But the detail that was just extraordinary was the glow of the sea. It shone in hues of turquoise and pink, reflecting the sunlight perfectly. With a look up, they could see the morning star, shinning clearly down at them, the same brightness of the shining gem on the spear.

The boat rowed farther away from the shore, gradually the sea bank became blurry with the returning mist towards the areas the spear wasn't shining on.

"We ought to encounter the Sirens soon. Just, allow me to do the talking. " Sawamura said, looking in different directions attentively, or maybe nervously, Tooru couldn't tell.

Kuroo chuckled, slapping his palm down on his hide clad trousers, golden orbs glinting in amusement at the Valkyrie's reactions.

They sat in the softly swaying boat for a few minutes, time ticking as they waited.

Tooru was about to ask why couldn't they just call out for the creatures, but a ripple near the boat caught his attention.

The boat shook as they sat up straight, scanning the surroundings for the being they saw swimming below the surface.

"Sawamura?" A smooth voice was heard not far off. The three turned to find a man, no a siren, swimming towards them.

Wet silver locks reflected lights of the rising sun and morning star beautifully. Hazel eyes were bewitching as it scanned the two unfamiliar faces.

His face was absolutely gorgeous, turquoise scales decorated his shoulder. From the clear water, Tooru could make out the Siren's tail, fins delicate as silk lined the sides of the tail. It was odd how such Beautiful creatures could be so merciless.

Sawamura smiled at the silver haired siren, allowing him to perch his chin on the damp wood along with his elbows, dipping the boat slightly.

"I told you I will be home by sun down, and here I thought a new meal had been served for us. " He purred with a seductive smile, glancing at the other two men.

He wasn't even singing, but both Tooru and Kuroo admit that his voice was absolutely mesmerising .

The siren had mentioned they, so the elf was convinced that this siren was alone.

"Koushi, they aren't food, in fact the elf here wants to ask for something." Sawamura explained.

Full attention was turned towards Tooru, seductive smile no longer present.

The elf took a deep breath and directly faced Koushi. He was careful, aware on how dangerous sirens are. Tales were told that many shipwrecks and deaths of sailors were placed on the shoulders of these creatures, drawn in by their voices, only to be brutally murdered and teared into shreds for their consumption.

"We're here regarding the Gems of Reincarnation. We were informed by sources that this may be the location of the artifact. "

Koushi tilted his head, smile returning, he lifted his head from a resting position.

"Even if we knew where it was, why would we tell you? " Again with the pronoun. However this time, the water behind Koushi splashed.

Four other figures floated up, watching the scene silently. Three of them were females, one blonde with sea blue eyes and one brunette which had onyx eyes. The other man was also a brunette. They were all beautiful, too beautiful to be any sort of human all of them thought.

"Every request comes with a price. I may have information you seek, but what would you offer for it? " The Siren asked, words rolling smoothly off his tongue.

Tooru gulped. He was playing right into the hands of the Siren. He had been feeling useless, always making deals, unable to fight and build strength alone. But what other choice does he have.

 _"You can't fight a war alone. You would have to lower your pride first, but keep your confidence. After you achieve your goal, you are allowed to be as haughty as you want to be. Also, keep that pride as your goal."_ Kuroo's explanation of using pride to your advantage, one of the best lessons the vampire taught him.

Tooru sighed.

"What do you have in mind? " He asked.

Koushi smiled, pleased with the elf's answer.

"We had a band of bandits came to the shore yesterday. They slaughtered one of our kind, taking her scales. That siren had posed to threat to them, but they should know how family oriented we are" He said softly, smile changing into a tight line.

"Let me take a guess, you want us to bring them in? "

"Preferably alive, as you can see, we don't get many visitors. " Koushi ended, he then turned to the Valkyrie.

His smile at Sawamura was so gentle and innocent, that Tooru and Kuroo had forgotten who he was for a few seconds.

"I will see you soon dear, and hopefully you too elf. " He gave one last smirk before diving back into the water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. A tale of two mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER. Around 1100 words because I'm still preparing the extra long chapter which will come very soon.

**Few years ago**

Bokuto sat on a creaky wooden stool, staring at the many bottles of potion and clutter littering the cold plated table.

His eyes were never this empty before Keiji noted. But even with his eyes being so empty trauma from yesterday's events was clear.

Keiji sat beside the arch mage, hand itching to reach for the other's palm. He took a sharp breath.

"Koutarou, it was an accident."

"An accident which is murder. Keiji, I have lived throughout eras, and the last time I killed was a good friend of mine turning his back on me. " Bokuto paused.

Keiji waited patiently for him to continue.

"It was necessary, but painful, and now all I could think of is then and I-" He was interrupted when a hand was placed on top of his.

The mage sighed as he thread his fingers in between Bokuto's tightly grasping, hoping that the contact was comforting.

With a small sad smile, Keiji looked up into Bokuto's gleaming golden eyes with his own misty blues.

"You're not a bad person, in fact you are the purest being I have ever laid eyes on. " A hand reached up to stroke his face.

Bokuto visibly relaxed under the mages touch, mouth opening slightly. Keiji moved so that their faces were so close, that each breath could be heard clearly.

"No more killing love, no more killing."

That time, Keiji was the one who spoke that sentence.

Few days from then Keiji was gone. It was evening during his disappearance, he wasn't sitting by the old tree, mending it's branches as usual.

Only thing that sat there was Keiji's owl Twila.  
Before the arch mage had saw the owl, he was devastated, flipping his tower upside down just to find clues on where the mage could possibly be.

The dark feathered owl urged the arch mage to follow him.

Bokuto knew that this was reckless, that he should at least call Kuroo to come along.

Nevertheless, he followed the owl, emotions mixed up with fear and fury.

***

They had arrived in a cave below the city, a cave which was empty upon entry, but had torches lighting up the stone walls.

Bokuto still used an invisibility spell anyway, better safe than sorry he thought as he delved deeper into the cave.

He had finally reached the inner sanctum of the cave, his heart stopped when he lay his eyes on the figure.

Keiji was chained to bars, blood dripping from cuts which littered his body.

His naked limbs were only covered with a black cloak made out of cloth, barely enough to keep the mage from shivering.

Keiji was unable to fight back due to him not yet being able to fully control his magic.

Bokuto dispersed the invisibility spell and immediately ran towards Keiji.

Keiji was startled when he felt Bokuto unlocking the cuffs around his wrists, surprise slowly turned into fear. While still being sluggish from the torture, he managed to hiss out.

"No, no Koutarou, get out of here, now. " He hissed weakly, pushing Bokuto away as the arch mage tried to carry him.

Bokuto looked at him questioningly, halting his actions.

"Wha-What are you talking about, I'm here to get you ou-"

Bokuto was cut short when a sharp sting spread through his whole body from his chest.

His ears rang, all he could hear was Keiji screaming out his name and several footsteps approaching. All he could see was a blur when what seems to be a sword was pulled out of his flesh from his back, leaving the wound which pierced through his chest leaving.

Keiji started to shake, watching the arch mage slump onto his body. Emotions started to take over his mind, it was no longer Keiji that was the one controlling his own mind, it was rage.

The bandits laugh was short lived when a spike pierced through the bandit leader's skull, blood meeting blood.

Keiji sobbed in anger. One by one, blood spiked from the ground just to impale the bandits which were trying to escape.

He ignored the cave getting colder, he ignored that he could no longer feel his lips as blood kept on pumping out of his veins.

He ignored the pained wails of some of the bandits which weren't killed in one hit until a light shone in the corner of his eyes.

With wide eyes, he looked down at the arch mage, his hand glowed white as he ran his palms weakly against the open wounds.

His chest was still bleeding, but he made no move to heal himself and sat up, weakly burying his face into the crook of Keiji's neck, still using what little energy that was left into closing his wounds.

Mist shrouded Keiji's eyes when he realised that Bokuto was trying to heal him with his last remaining energy rather than healing himself.

Keiji immediately stopped his own painful torture towards the bandits and allowed his hands to fall to his side.

"No more killing love, no more killing. " Bokuto whispered weakly into his neck.

That was all it took for Keiji to break down completely, choked sobs turned into loud wails, pouring his emotions out as he wrapped a hand around the arch mage, trying to heal the large gaping wound.

Keiji swore he felt warm wet drops run down his neck.

***  
The third dragon let out a loud roar before slumping onto the ground, dust flying everywhere around it's dead body.

Gak clicked his tongue and threw his sword towards the ground in anger, groaning, borderline yelling in frustration.

"Of course it only runs in him. " He hissed. His steward took a cautious step forward.

"Your grace, I thought that you intend on controlling the dragons after you get the gems. " He spoke hesitantly.

He immediately regretted it when Gak turned towards him with a deep scowl.

"Of cource I intend to, but it makes me angry that only by brother was blessed by Yllia! " He yelled, causing the guards around them to shift uncontrollably.

Gak realised he had been yelling for the past minute and took a deep breath, calming his senses.

He opened his eyes to overlook the city of Fairwood, cool air messing up hos chestnut hair.

"My brother had everything I wanted, brains, my mother's love, a blessing from a divine and power. " Gak paused, anger driven exterior turned into a calm demeanor.

"He does not even appreciate it, it makes me sad really, that someone which was given so much, still wouldn't want to put in any effort. Yet, now when he had lost everything, I never seen him so determined before. " He said as he sipped on the wine which was in his jeweled goblet.

With a shudder at the cooling air, he turned towards the leader of the knights. He took a deep breath, eyes devoid from any emotion.

"Send some men down towards The Danes. "

 

 

 

 

 


	11. A new addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy oml

The row back to the shore was swift, fog yet again opening up a convenient pass. Sawamura had told Tooru that they would be meeting Koushi at the shore, in case if they don't make it for the next morning star.

"You should speak to Bokuto, he ought to have something to say." Said Sawamura, which lead to the two of them walking in the city of Chestea.

Their building structures were odd. Houses were giant trees, compliment with floating lights at sides of the doors.

The sandy terrain forced Tooru and Kuroo to put more effort into keeping balance while trying to walk to the largest tree which was the grand library.

The wooden door swung open softly, with Kuroo cursing about getting a mask to filter the sand and ash of the island.

Rows of books were placed neatly into their respective shelves. Tooru marvelled at the way the levels of shelves rotated round and round in a slow pace.

The librarian, just like everyone else in this province shot him a venomous glare.

They had spotted Bokuto and Hajime not far away.

"Is it just my imagination playing with my head or does the whole province hate my presence?" The elf asked with a sigh, flopping down on a chair next Hajime.

Bokuto laughed lightly.

"You're an elf, of course they do. It's because of your land's law on not allowing fae refugees, which led to the demise of many unlucky ones from executions." Tooru hummed, understanding why the hate.

The common folk of Fairwood sees the Fair Folk as if they were fleas. They have an unwavering opinion that if they allowed the faes to enter their province, they will take jobs away from the locals, pollute the cities and drain their natural resources, ultimately ruin agriculture.

Sone of the points were true, However, some were also just a load of horse crap. Maybe he wouldn't allow more than certain amount of fae refugees to migrate into Fairwood but he wouldn't entirely ban it.

"Koutarou, we need your help. " Kuroo started.

It grabbed Bokuto's attention, he looked up from his book. 'The guardian and wolf' was the name of the book Tooru noted.

"This is an odd request but we need you to kidnap some bandits for us Arch Mage. " Tooru watched as he choked on some Moon Berry tea.

Tooru is starting to think that Moon Berries were Bokuto's favorite thing to consume.

"S-sorry, I thought that you asked me to kidnap some bandits! What in Yllia's name do you need a band of bandits for? " He hissed trying not to be loud.

"A group had slaughtered one of their kind just for her scales, they seek revenge by telling me to bring them alive. No killing. Please Arch Mage we have no other choice, you are the master of illusion . " Tooru asked, voice hopeful.

Bokuto sighed, massaging his temples as if he had a mind tearing migraine.

"Okay, fine I'll do it, but first the Valkyries are requesting your presence, Shimizu believe that they have something that might be in your interest. " Bokuto said standing up, face still holding a disturbed expression.

***

Shimizu watched as the lizard wiggles her head. It huffed in defeat, enchanted shackles clanked with each other while she slumps down on the floor.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. " Bokuto appeared while pushing a branch away from his face, along with Tooru and Hajime.

Tooru and Hajime's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon, female as what Shimizu had confirmed.

She had twilight blue scales and glowing aqua blue eyes. She wasn't as big as Hajime, no dragon Tooru had seen ever was.

The dragon perked up when it saw Hajime, sensing one of it's kind.

"She's a pure blood, Prince. You are known to have good relationships with the dragons back in the elven city so I took the next logical step. We found her hurt, probably the work of hunters. "

Tooru nodded slowly, aware of the hunting spear stabbed into the side of her left thigh.

The dragon turned to the elf with a weary expression. He wasn't surprised by this, wild dragons were territorial, hypersensitive and usually extremely aggressive. However, this one seemed more calm towards the elf and shifter.

"I am no longer Prince, but thank you. Please unlock the shackles. " Tooru said softly, eyes trained on the reptile.

Shimizu hesitantly nodded, unlocking the metal restraints with a snap of a finger, allowing it to drop on the ground.

The dragon immediately backed up, curling into a defensive state. Tooru and Hajime took a few steps fowards slowly.

She roared right into their faces, loud call of defense was almost deafening. But all Tooru saw was fear in the dragon's eyes.

"It's alright, I won't harm you. " Tooru whispered, reaching a hand out slowly.

The elf realised that the reptile only had hind legs.

She wasn't a dragon, but a Wyvern.

Hajime moved to whisper something into Tooru's ear. Tooru took a deep breath mentally practicing the line over and over before he spoke.

"Ak jar gnor. " Tooru said, looking at the weary wyvern's eyes softly.

Her feral expression changed immediately, it shifted to shock and understanding. She sniffed Tooru's hand, and then moved to sniff Hajime.

Tooru smiled. She definitely isn't a full grown wyvern, she was still probably small enough to rest her head on Tooru's lap, but big enough to ride.

He gently ran his palm against her scales, the wyvern nuzzled into the elf's touch. Hajime chuckled lightly before moving to her thigh, removing the spear as gently as he could.

"You should take her with you. " Shimizu interrupted the heart warming scene.

Tooru turned to look at the Valkyrie, then back to the reptile, eyes unsure.

"We could protect her during your time here in The Griff. I'm sure that you both are pretty attached now, she might also prove use for your conquest. " Shimizu said with a small smile.

"It's not a conquest. " Tooru said as he laughed half heatedly.

Shimizu raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

That left Tooru speechless. An answer was clear despite the silent response.

"I'll keep her. But first, I hope you have not forgotten about our discussion earlier arch mage. " The elf took one last glance at the wyvern before turning to Bokuto.

He sighed and nodded.

"I will bring the bandit leader to the pier by sundown. I will put him in the boat. "

***  
The body of a large man with gray wings sat in the rocking boat, surroundings shrouded with mist.

He woke up with a gasp and sat up abruptly. The last thing the bandit remembered was a naked prostitute from the nearby bordello sitting on his lap, then everything turned black.

Now, he sat on a wooden row boat too small for his liking, mist blinding his vision.

"What in t-" The sentence was cut short with a soft voice humming.

The tune was familiar, it held the soothing tone of a lullaby, but an alluring sound of a love song.

Silver hair shone as the siren perched his arms on the edge of the boat, wood dipping into the glowing seas. Another siren soon followed, a female. Both smiling sweetly at the man.

The bandit was mesmerized by their beauty. They can't possibly be sirens, they're definitely one of the mer folk the bandit thought.

"Hey there. " He spoke with a crooked smile, leaning closer to the beauties.

Koushi let out a breathy laugh, sound music to the bandits ears.

Water streamed down their creamy white skin and translucent aqua scales on their back, causing it to reflect the sunlight, mimicking the grace of a Valkyrie.

He ran a wet hand against the bandit's thick neck while the female siren did the same up his arms.

The bandit chuckled like he was the happiest man, still under deep trance.

Koushi slid up further, moving his face dangerously close to the man's. He could smell the stink of alcohol and the stench of a mouth which had not been washed for days.

The bandit was overjoyed, thinking about the possibility of being kissed by a mermaid, until Koushi turned his head and bit deeply into the flesh of the man.

His screams got louder when the female tore a chunk of meat off the man's bone at his arm.

He was soon pulled into the glowing seas which originally shone light blue and purple, soon stained with red.

***

The four waited patiently at the shore, the smell of sea breeze causing Hajime to crinkle his nose.

Koushi soon emerged from the fog, glowing tail replaced with long human legs. Even a Siren's human naked form is beautiful.

In his arm his carried a wet brown satchel, he cradled it as if it were something precious. He approached the elf.

"We have kept this gem safe for centuries. It was passed down from my ancestors care, now it lies in your hands elf. " Koushi explained while Tooru looked into the bag.

The gem had the same design as the first one, except his glowed ruby instead of blue.

"Why is this one red? " He questioned.

"The blood of an ancient is needed to unlock it's power. "

Tooru widened his eyes in realisation and moved to pull out the bottle from his pouch.

The red liquid swirled as his hand moved, Kuroo instantly knew it was Kei's blood, not just by how obvious it was, but also by the scent.

He opened the lid and poured the blood into the small golden dent at the top. It moved from the dent to the engravings, dark contrasting off the lighter red.

When it started glowing white, it made Tooru jump.

The blinding glare made everyone squint, then it started to tone down, settling for the gorgeous familiar aqua hue.

This gem had more glow than the first one Tooru noted.

"Ancient magic never fails to amaze me." Kuroo snickered.

Tooru smiled, admiring the beautiful artifact.

The atmosphere was interrupted with Bokuto raising his hand, his eyes furrowing into the distance, making everyone confused.

He looks as if he was mentally speaking to someone, golden eyes were staring at the sea as if a person stood there.

Bokuto then placed his hands down,, shaking his head. Then serious eyes shifted to Tooru.

"We have some unwanted visitors in Ship's Haven. "

***  
Keiji gasped when he finally broke the mind warp. He was still not used to the strain it took to perform advance illusion spells, it's not the school of magic that he is mastered in anyway.

Not to mention, he did allow Kei to drink his blood from his wrist earlier. He was also being too generous about it.

"Are they still out there?" Keiji asked quietly.

Kei stood at the window, watching the leader of the small scale elven army talking to them. They are still outside the gate, demanding the presence of the fallen elven king.

From the distance, a large figure caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he could see wings.

"Tooru is here."

***

The general was alarmed by the large dragon flying in from the pier of Ship's Haven.

Tooru watched, not attacking until he saw the elves raising their bows, a clear sign of aggression.

Before the arrows had a chance to rain upon them, a a stream of fire blazed the elves, charring their skin and melting the lightly armored individuals.

He would not call upon his army yet, he was not going to waste men on such a small scale battle.

While Hajime was stationery in the sky, melting men, Tooru raised his bow and fired as many arrows as he could.

Few had missed but most strikes were fatal and effective.

Hajime roared as he dipped, knocking down men and grabbing some in his jaws before flinging them away.

After a few arrows taken, and with the army now laying in a heap of burnt charcoal and corpses, Hajime landed on the empty slab of land, just in time for Bokuto to come to his aid.

"I knew that my brother would not be sitting idly by the side while watching everything unfold, but I did not expect him to take action his fast. " Tooru sighed as he watched the arch mage pull out the arrows around Hajime's body before moving to heal the pierced scales.

The wyvern was being guided down by Kuroo, he almost laughed at him not knowing what to do with the reptile.

"I wouldn't call this taking action, I would call this a warning. I'm sure that you have your next move clearly mapped out in your head. " Bokuto finished up, turning his attention fully to Tooru.

Hajime shifted down, quickly pulling on the clothing that was set out for him, not wanting to get a severe case of frostbite.

Tooru nodded steadily, making the arch mage smile in agreement.

"I think it's about time you think about who shall serve directly under you. I would recommend your love here as the combat instructor, or maybe an infiltrator, he's a fast learner. " Hajime coughed at the sudden mention of him.

It's true that Bokuto had trained him with the dagger and sword. Hell, it was more like a beating than training. But it honed his skills in a short amount of time. He may not be the best, but he's still up there.

"Hmm, thoughts love? " Tooru asked Hajime with a smirk.

The dragon shifter stammered, gaping at the question.

"I-I mean I will be happy to comply if that was the decision you will make, but I rather just be the King's muscle rather than being an instructor or infiltrator." Tooru smiles at his answer, chuckling at how flustered he gets when talking about being in the position of power.

"There you go Arch mage. But I do have an idea on who will be my advisor, the King's left hand. "

Hajime snorted.

"It's pretty obvious." His lover commented with a smile.

"I will name him when the time is right. "

***

Kuroo placed a light peck on Kei's lips, then one on his forehead as a greeting.

"It was clear that the attack was just a warning rather than an action to shut me down. " Tooru started to speak.

The rest turned their heads, listening attentively to the elf's words.

"We need to act fast, I would progress into starting my plan by speaking to the Jarl of Fool's March. I would plan on negotiating with him, but if all proves useless, I would take the land by force. The citizens wouldn't seem to mind as the Jarls aren't very popular themselves. "

Kei tugged on Kuroo's sleeve, snapping his attention away from Tooru.

"I need to ask you something." He whispered softly, nudging his head towards the wooden door which leads to the dining room.

Kuroo nodded and followed Kei, closing the door softly behind him.

The fireplace with a cooking spit warmed the atmosphere. The common room was comfortable, but not as cosy as the dining hall, unable to sense the weather outside.

"I was just wondering, what is your goal for helping them?" Kei asked softly, voice not showing any signs of anger, just pure curiosity.

"May I ask what's yours first? " He countered looking at the taller vampire with a smirk.

Kei inhaled deeply.

"I've done many bad things, terrible things, if not as much as I've done good. The elf's goal in this may not be exactly ideal in a saint's mind, but it isn't exactly evil. It's far from it actually, and I wanted to do something that isn't bad for a change. Something that distracts me from being a leech. " Kei spat to himself.

The smirk that was on Kuroo's face was gone, replaced with a thin line.

"Do you hate your vampirism? "

Kei snapped his head up in surprise, not expecting the question.

"I believed I asked you a question. " Kei spoke back shakily.

"Answer mine first. "

Kei swallowed, taking in Kuroo's firm tone, lacing along his warm deep voice.

"Do I hate it? I absolutely loathe it. It's the reason why I'm so fucked up right now, it ruins lives. You of all people should understand that- " Kei paused, realising he had said something he shouldn't have.

The blonde did not dare to look up at his lover, already sensing Kuroo tensing up in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. " He muttered.

"I had been thinking the same thing. "

Kei looked up to meet Kuroo's eyes. His figure relaxing, a sad smile plastered on his handsome features.

"I hated it the moment my family tried to put a spike through my head. But then yet again they weren't really my family in the first place. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. "

Kuroo took in a shaky breath.

"You, Koutarou and Akaashi had been my true family for years. Even though I absolutely despise my vampirism and being the monster that is always told to children tales at night, it became who I am. Curing my vampirism would be like giving up to me. " Kuroo looked down as he spoke, eyes starting to water.

He looked up at Kei with a small smile, eyes wet with no tears falling down.

"If you want to be cured, I would gladly support you. But I'm staying like this. " Kuroo whispered.

Kei's heart broke at the sight. It made him feel guilty. But on the other hand, their situations are vastly different.

The blonde smiled back at Kuroo. He slowly reached out to cup the other vampire's face, lightly running his thumb across his cheek as Kei leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I will think about it. Now answer my question." He spoke softly, stepping away but still close enough the hold Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo smiled and nodded.

"Guess I see a lot of myself in him. The fear which slowly turns into independence, courage. That's why I've been giving him advice, It's like a mirror of someone which I could've needed back then. " He smile wryly.

Kei nodded before giving one last hug to his lover.

Even though they aren't technically alive, Kuroo still felt warm against Kei's body.

They buried their faces into each others necks, whispering soft "I love you"s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Twin souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had been working very hard for my school and art. Whenever I wanted to update a new chapter, the energy just left me. 
> 
> Anyway my updates may be wavering as my results this year will determine my university. Hope you guys will understand! This work will not be discontinued I promise!

The first golden rays of sunlight peeked past the snowy hills, staining the dark sky red and yellow.

Winter would last for another month, that was a good amount of time for Tooru get his preparations done.

Tooru, Hajime and Kuroo stood in the longhouse of the Jarl of Fool's March. Taking Eastmore would just be plain foolish because of their current state of power.

"What could you offer me? Don't think that I'll hand over my land just for a war theory." The jarl spoke, his bony hand scratching his white brow; looking down on the three men.

"If my plans are successful, I will share up to eight of the profit earned by the lands combined. It's an almost guarantee of wealth. " The elf offered.

Silence rang through the cozy hall, then broken by a wheezing laugh of the Jarl. His shoulders shook in amusement.

"I wasn't born yesterday elf, the exports from the coal mines here earn me more than you could ever offer. I own hundreds of those stinky slaves littering Ship's Haven. " The Jarl's chest bounced with short puffs.

"I would've guessed that was your answer. How about a share of five percent of the profits earned by the mines, and I offer you the most beautiful slave we have. " Tooru smiled deviously.

***

**Before**

Her hands are full with a basket of bread as she scurried through the people, directing her attention to the worn down house where her hungry mother resides.

"Mother, I'm home... Oh my! " She nearly shrieked when she found the tall elf inside her house, in addition with a table full of well cooked meat and fish, completed with two bowls of warm soup.

Her mother looked up and her and smiled, nodding lightly.

Tooru smiled, reaching out his hand for a handshake, which was met hastily by the blonde.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, you must be Hitoka." The elf shook her hand lightly.

Hitoka gulped and nodded.

"I know who you are, hard not to when you've made such a big promise to all of the residents here. " She spoke softly.

Tooru chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"That's why I need your help. Your mom has already gave me her permission, as long as you come back unscathed."

Hitoka narrowed her eyes, a sign for the elf to continue with his talk.

"I've heard that you've had training with the assassins. "

***  
Kuroo encouraging pushed Hitoka towards the Jarl.

She smiled innocently as the Jarl eyed her with sparkling eyes. Her white and gold dress wrapped around her figure tightly, leaving little to imagination as the slit in her dress rid up, revealing a smooth white leg when she perched on the Jarl's lap.

"Well, I guess five percent is not a bad offer. Fine, you will get your share of the profit every month sent to Ship's Haven. Now get out of here. " The Jarl spat with a smirk, running his hand down the curve of Hitoka's waist.

Tooru, Hajime and Kuroo bowed lightly and moved to exit, glancing at the blonde girl one more time.

After the wooden door closed, the Jarl turned his attention back to Hitoka.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. " The jarl smirked and ran a hot breath under Hitoka's chin.

She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"What's a beautiful lass like you standing around a filthy royal elf? " He snickered as he pulled down the tight dress after some work with the strings, revealing her naked upper body.

"At least you'll be blessed with a sight this divine on your last day. " Hitoka said sweetly.

The jarl nearly laughed at that, until he felt a cold metal tip against the back of his neck.

What greeted the sensation was blood spilling out, blending in with the bright red carpet.

***

"Ownership of Fool's March and it's local army is now passed to the recently agreed business partner, Jarl of Ship's Haven, Oikawa Tooru. " Hajime read the passage from the local newspaper.

Tooru hummed in satisfaction as he looked out the window, watching supplies flow in through carriages and food stocking up on the local market.

He was wearing a loose undershirt, covering up to his knees, damp locks combed back after his well earned bath.

The general of Fool's March arms are looking around, inspecting the barracks where the Ship's Havens' guards and armies reside.

At the corner of his eye, Tooru caught a glimpse at Hitoka smiling dearly as she passed a basket full of fresh cut meat and some vegetables to her mother.

Tooru smiled. He was supposed to do something about the blonde's shady business with assassins, but he'll let this slide.

Taking Fool's March meant that he had access towards other lands, which has general amount of resources as Fool's March was a mother Town towards the small village, Capital of the warmest regions of the Griff.

The slave trade was no more as the coals exported out by the mines exceeds what the slave trade could ever earn.

Warm palms slid up the smooth back of Tooru's relaxed body, moving up to cup both shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. The elf sighed in content.

"Guess everything is going as planned." Hajime whispered softly, the gruff of his voice sending pleasant tingles down Tooru's spine.

Lips landed on the elf's porcelain skin, where his pointed ears met his neck.

Tooru thread his fingers into Hajime's raven locks, pushing him closer to his own body, allowing tan arms to wrap around the taller's waist.

"Where's Bokuto? " Tooru breathed, feeling fingers graze up his thighs, pushing the huge shirt up.

"Kei stole him for some questions." Hajime mumbled against wet skin.

Tooru gasped when the shifter took hold of his hardening length. He stroked his length into a full erection, Tooru moaning lightly through gasps.

Precome making movements easier on his length.

As Hajime's pace quickened, Tooru's voice raised. Moans spilling out, leaving the elf breathless.

Warmth spread from his lower abdomen, threatening a deep tremble to rack through his spine.

With a scream, white stained the shirt, splattering over Hajime's tan arm.

Tooru almost blushed at how fast he had finished, but was interrupted when the door slammed open.

Both heads snapped up to find Kuroo panting at the doorway, eyes serious and not caring that the fact there was cum all over Tooru's shirt and Hajime's arm.

"I'm sorry for bothering, but please come to the guest room, hurry. " The vampire panted out.

Tooru went over to his pile of clothes sitting on the couch, pulled on a loose pair of trousers and a new button up before nodding.

Both quickened their footsteps to keep up with Kuroo's quick footsteps, given that he was a vampire.

They turned into the guest room, finding Keiji on his back, eyes peacefully closed while his chest moves up and down steadily. Bokuto held his hand against his heart, not looking up when the three figures came in.

"He just suddenly collapsed." Bokuto said shakily, eyes blinking fast, chewing at his bottom lip.

"I don't know what had happened, I've tried every restoration spell I know and I-, I should know how to fix this, I'm an arch ma-"

"You're not an ancient library Kou. " Kuroo cut in. Inhaling sharply.

"Yes, you may be ancient. But even with thousands of years, there are still undiscovered knowledge. You know better then to self blame, you teach scholars of magic for Yllia's sake. " Kuroo knelt down beside Bokuto, running his hand up against Keiji's arm.

Hajime brainstormed for a few seconds before the words he had wanted to say clicked on.

"I remember seeing from The Dragon Temple of Yllia when I was big enough to fly there, that there was an ancient carving of words which reads a land which contains remedies and riches to no end. " Hajime paused, looking if anyone was paying attention.

Surprisingly, the rest were boring holes in his head, silently demanding him to continue.

"It could be accessed by a blood closest to the mother's heart, and a wyvern's scale. However, you'll need to know how to perform the holy rituals, specifically ones connected to Yllia herself. "

Bokuto nodded, taking in the information as he gulped.

"I know the ritual, we have a wyvern which trusts Tooru around. But what in the heavens is the blood closest to the mother's heart? " Bokuto mumbled.

"That'll have to be a small jug of my blood, poured into the ritual glass."

Everyone looked at Hajime questioningly. Everything starting to sound more sinister then holy.

Hajime sighed.

"Dragon shifters are directly blessed by Yllia for this gift. It's a way to seal the realm away from greed ridden men." He explained.

Everyone nodded in response, understanding. The atmosphere was tense, Bokuto was calm on the outside, but his golden eyes shows distress.

"Please, bring me there. " Bokuto pleaded shakily.

The arch mage had stole, murdered and helped the men with evil intentions before. He had been tortured, beaten up in his early years, but he had never before begged.

Looking up at the beautiful mage sleeping quietly, lashes fluttering against his cheek, Bokuto would do anything for this man. He thought him how to truly live, and how to truly love.

Hajime looked hesitant, but after seconds of silent contemplation, he nodded.

"However beware as there may be encounters with hostile dragons." Hajime warned.

The arch mage nodded desperately. Mind focusing on his heart which he was holding in his hands.

***  
Kei pulled his hood down further, avoiding eye contact with the patrons in the warm inn.

Bokuto had told the vampire about a mysterious man in the Whispering Inn over here in Castro Isle, knowing more about pure blood vampirism.

Looking around, all he saw were tavern workers serving the townsmen and women, chewing on freshly cooked meat and sipping on mead.

Being as silent as possible, Kei climbed up the stairs into the rooms.

Sleeping customers were in most rooms until he arrived at the last one.

A man with a mask covering his mouth Bokuto had described him as. Kei was positive that this was the man he was searching for.

"Excuse me. " Kei spoke out softly, snapping the man's attention from his book.

He looked at him questionably at first, then his eyes widened.

"Close the door behind you. " The man mumbled, however his tone was stern.

Kei nodded and closed the wooden door, clearly shocked.

Once the door was snapped into place, the man took of his mask and pulled down his hood.

"Kei.. "

Kei could feel his throat constrict. All air leave his lungs as he stared at the man before him.

Blonde identical to Kei's, neatly parted at the side. That smile, that damn kind smile and identical golden eyes.

"A-Akiteru? " Kei didn't have enough time to recover from the shock as he was immediately glomped by two long arms.

His long lost brother squeezed him tight before pulling away, smiling fondly at Kei.

"I've never thought I'd ever see you again. "

"What in heavens is this?" Kei yelled uncharacteristically.

Akiteru was taken aback, smile fading into a frown.

"Do you have any idea how distressed I was? Please explain! " Kei's voice lowered. He consciously realised how loud he had yelled. His eyes watering in stress, cheeks red.

Akiteru nodded, motioning his brother to sit down. The vampire sighed, sitting opposite from Kei, hands clasped.

"I left to search for a cure. I had delved in many old libraries, dungeons and I still couldn't find any pure blood materials. Priests only knew how to cure the changed ones. " Akiteru inhaled. Kei listened attentively.

"I went too far. I spoke to Priests of Nekros. They had made a deal to cure me if I had offered something close to me, someone close to me. " Akiteru's voice was starting to crack.

Kei could tell where this was going, taking a deep breath from holding it too long.

"I agreed, but when I saw you sleeping so peacefully in our poverty ridden shed, I-I just couldn't." Akiteru mumbled, lump forming in his throat. Kei's heart throbbed as he watched his brother.

"Without completing the ritual, I was cursed. Only ones with as strong spiritual power as Bokuto, could be unaffected by the bad omen I had unconsciously placed on them if I get to emotionally attached. I-I'm so so sorry..."

Kei immediately wrapped his long arms around Akiteru. The other vampire froze before squeezing his younger sibling back.

Tears threatened to fall as Akiteru rubbed his face into Kei's shoulder.

"Now that's out of the way. " Akiteru laughed breathily, trying to lighten the mood while rubbing his eyes.

"What exactly did you came here for? "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. The Bastard Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! It's my last year and I'm trying to keep my grades high. ❤
> 
> I won't be updating as regularly anymore, just a heads up. Thank you for reading :)

Blade sliced through the man's leg, immobilising his actions as he fell to the floor with a loud scream.

The raven headed woman twisted the blade, listening to the man's whines increase in volume.

"Who sent you, elf? " Shimizu asked firmly, intensity burning in her eyes.

Blood trickled down his linen pants, staining the dusty stone floor of the Valkyrie's home.

The bearded elf laughed, his eyes crinkles when he looks up at the black winged beauty before he started screaming again, sword pushing deeper into his thigh.

"You sure don't fight like a lass. " The elf wheezed.

The valkyrie was growing impatient, the thought of just piercing her blade through this man's skull was becoming more and more appealing.

"Must I repeat myself? "

The elf's smile dropped into a blank expression.

"The elvish king is more capable that you think he is, he won't be using such barbaric tactics as the traitor is using now. His victory is already set. " The man spat.

Shimizu cocked her head to the side, raising an eye brow.

"Why come to us then? Why come when you know that you'll be slaughtered like a dog?" She asked.

A grin tugged on the left side of his mouth.

"Threat, fear and anxiety is said to be every man's greatest weakness. Determination. " The man wheezed yet agin, spit shining on his beard.

"Determination. Yes! Determination!" His smile turned into a snarl.

Shimizu gulped, unsure how to proceed. After a few seconds, she had made up her mind to send this 'spy' to the snake pits, or maybe the dungeon to get some answers.

The man's smile grew eerie.

"You will not hear a single answer from me. It's clear I won't get a fair trial! A battle will come soon! " He growled, body shivering.

Shimizu did not notice in time as the elven spy pulled up a dagger that was within arm's reach and pierced the tip into his throat.

Blood sprayed out, staining his shirt and splattered on Shimizu's shocked face.

He laughed while he died slowly, his windpipe torn and red flowing everywhere.

***  
Hajime's big black wings flapped, pushing past leaves as he flew up into the sky with the Arch Mage on his back.

The dragons around the temple on the high snowy hill were neutral. However they roared at them as if it was a warning to keep their distance.

Bokuto marveled at the sight of the stone temple. The structure sad sturdily on the uneven mountain rocks, worn out by harsh weather and time.

Hajime landed swiftly on the largest base of the temple, snow specks flying.

Bokuto pulled his fur cloak in tighter, shivering at the snow storm. White specks lightly covered his gray cloak.

He looked back at Hajime, signalling him that he'll be back.

The black dragon huffed and went to rest beside the statue of Yllia.

The arch mage turned back to look at the large bronze doors. Ancient carvings engraved the door, sealing itself from curious adventurers and prying wanderers.

Three removable round plates of stone were arranged in the wrong order, explaining the sealed door.

Bokuto observed the engravings. One had the sun, the other showed a spear, the third showed the waves.

"The gods and their riddles. " He grumbled.

It must be the riddle about war Bokuto had read about when studying about the gods.

The Great Dominion War which caused the split of provinces were foretold by Yllia herself, some priest allegedly exclaimed.

"Metal to heart as Land of serpents and men wearily collided. Where gold descended, is where blood was spilt. Thou shall rise as I fall. " He recites the simple riddle.

Bokuto moved the disk with a spear to the first slot, representing how the spears that were forged by the blacksmiths were made to have precision the pierce the heart.

The second plate was the waves, telling the tale about the hundred days war which were fought at sea.

The final plate represents the end of the war, how the provinces rose as independent powers when the sun sets.

Bokuto took one last glance at the solved puzzle and pulled on the round knocker, pounding it against the bronze door three times.

Snake like seals contracted from the gap of the door, opening itself up slightly with a rumble, dust from inside flying up.

Bokuto coughed and held up his lantern, fanning away the dust around his face.

He silently stepped in, observing the fallen over tables and chairs of a banquet hall. Giant rats had found home within the clutter, feeding off dead bugs and rotten food.

It is said that when the dragons became hostile, the monks and worshipers fled.

All was left behind during the escape, even journals and notes which Bokuto picked up and shoved into his knapsack.

Winding stone staircases led Bokuto down to the ritual chamber.

A spear sat in the middle, rusted into a dark amber due to the amount of ritualistic sacrifices and attempts of opening the gate.

Two bowls set at opposite ends from the spear, clicking Bokuto's mind to do what he's supposed to do.

Wick leaves were placed into the left bowl, then dropped in with the blood of a dragon which was harvested from Hajime.

Bokuto reached into his knapsack.   
  
He pulled out a cloth wrapped object, it pulsed in Bokuto's hand.

The still beating heart of a hare was placed into the right bowl, pulsing at the charm the arch mage had placed on it.

Stepping back to look at the spear and giant gates, he took in a deep breath.

His body shivered slightly when he removed his glove.

The ritual won't be complete until there is sufficient blood being flowed down the spear.

Bokuto braced himself for the inevitable, adrenaline flowed through his veins, making his heart pump faster.

He cursed as the sharp tip of the spear dug into his palm, opening a wound slowly.

The arch mage bit his lip and dug his palms deeper into the spear, blood trickling down the pole rapidly due to the blood pumping through his veins.

"By the gods. " He gritted his teeth at the dull pain of rusty metal against his naked flesh, watching his own blood fill up the hole at the base of the sacrificial weapon.

Giant stone gates rumbled, signaling the success . With a grunt, he removed his hand.

Blood immediately flowed down his forearm, white light shone as he healed himself.

Looking up, he watched the stone slab slide down, shaking the ground.

Bokuto gasped when he saw a tree on the other side. Its leaves were mint green, glowing in an ethereal manner.

Fireflies buzzed around the giant tree, illuminating the lilac fruits which decorated the plant.

He took slow steps towards the scene, mouth agape.

"Not exactly a realm right? " A deep voice spoke, causing Bokuto to turn around defensively.

His hair neatly parted, hazel eyes piercing as he watched the arch mage with a poker face. The man wore a brown hooded cape over a light grey tunic, appearing as a simple traveler.

Bokuto watched him silently.

"I have a feeling you will be here Arch Mage. Ushijima. " The brunette held his hand out.

"Who exactly are you? " Bokuto asked cautiously.

Ushijima raised his eyebrows, slightly offended before he dropped his hand. He sighed.

"The news was everywhere, Arch mage gives aid to the wayward king, a kind heart for a man in such power. "

"I believed I had asked you a question. " Bokuto spoke firmly, furrowing his brows which were hidden by his long bangs.

Ushijima paused, turning his head to Bokuto.

He then chuckled, shaking his head, as if he was disappointed.

"Just a bastard son sir, my mother was a prostitute in the bordello of Ship's Haven. " He shook his head again, looking at the gleaming tree.

"She was a whore, but I loved her nonetheless. You cannot imagine the joy I felt when I've heard that Ship's Haven was liberated. I had made some attempts to do that myself but, " Ushijima paused.

He scrunched up his nose and shrugged.

"I capitulated. I had even signed some assassins to attempt an assassination on the old greedy leader. Nearly lost my home due to the debts I had owed them, I repented."

Bokuto nodded slowly, still suspicious of the odd man.

"Why are you here? " Bokuto asked.

Ushijima finally smiled, breaking his stoic expression.

"I want to meet the elf, to make a deal. I didn't put the mage to sleep just to have an idle chat. "

Bokuto's head fumed, his expression tightening, restraining himself from connecting his fist to Ushijima's nose.

"What if I don't bring you to him?" A lump of rage formed in his throat.

"That part is better left unsaid. "

"Oh please, enlighten me. "

Ushijima smirked.

"I will expose all your plans to the elvish king. I have been watching, you ought to have better security over who you tell your secrets, especially those sirens. "

Bokuto bit his lips, eyes firing with rage which made the golden orbs blaze.

"Very well, I will take you to him after I harvest the fruit. "

***  
Tooru scrunched his nose at the scene played out in front of him.

Ship's Haven was filled with Yllia worshipers. Their method of punishing criminals could make many cringe or even throw up.

The thief was tied up to a wooden pole in the centre of city. Smell of burnt skin filled the air as chunks of meat were being carved off his chest by a burning blade.

Screams rang all over the city as people cheered while shieldmaidens pounded their shields.

The carving revealed a symbol of the sun, by then the man was just sobbing weakly, at the brink of death while blood flowed down his naked body onto the cobblestone.

The elf decided that it's time to look away when they started to pour maggots into the wound, making the thief wail again.

It was just then Hajime came flying towards the field, landing swiftly on his hind legs, allowing two figures to get off his back.

The snow was melting, signalling the end of winter.

Tooru squinted at the man accompanying the arch mage.

They arrived in front of the elf, Bokuto unwrapping the cloth around the fruit.

Tooru gave a sharp nod, signalling Bokuto to do what he's supposed to do. He muttered a quick thank you before running into the castle.

The elf eyed Ushijima.

"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, it's an honor to meet you. " Ushijima bowed slightly.

"I know who you are Jarl. " Tooru muttered, eyes watching the man attentively.

Ushijima looked up, standing straight.

"What brings you here Jarl of Oslanda?" The elf cocks his head to the side.

Oslanda was one of the big cities of The Danes which was rich with precious metals and skilled blacksmiths. Most of the traded armour around The Danes are from Oslanda.

"I came to make a resolution, a peaceful one perhaps. "

Tooru nodded slowly, signalling him to continue.

"I wish to fight for your throne. " Ushijima said simply.

Tooru was taken aback on the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"What makes you think that you will emerge victorious? " The elf asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Hajime had shifted back, and is now standing near Tooru.

"Of course I don't mean a fight to death at the arena, that's just barbaric. I wish to do it in a more traditional manner. " Ushijima's face unchanging, eyes filled with the same ferocity as before.

Tooru inhaled sharply.

"You wish to start a war of conquest. Why? " Tooru took a step down from the stage, keeping an eye level with Ushijima.

"I wan't to grant my mother's last dying wish. To cleanse the land and have it to live up to it's full potential. Her death was caused by the irrational minds of worshipers. They blindly follow without questioning their own actions. I believe you can imagine the result of a misunderstanding with my mother. " Ushijima turned to look at the torture scene.

The body that was once struggling now hung still. Maggots burying deeper into the thief's flesh.

Tooru swallowed, looking back at Ushijima.

"She did nothing wrong. So what do you say Sir Oikawa? A race in conquest and an arms race. " Ushijima raised his hand.

Tooru looked at his palm wearily.

"If one of us dies? "

"The other takes over where they had left off. " Ushijima spoke.

Hajime took a step forward, placing a hand on the back of Tooru's arm.

"Tooru, don't-"

"Very well. " Tooru shook Ushijima's hand firmly.

The man nodded with a small smile playing at his lips. Hajime brows furrowed, mouth agape.

The already complicated conflict had took a turn for the worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Last Clue

"Your grace, your brother is prepared to take Eastmore, then Danzel. He's rising in power, he ought to act soon. " The advisor with gray hair and a neatly trimmed beard spoke.

His stubby fingers fidgeting across the map of The Broken Dominion.

"H-He would be at full reign if he succeeds in taking Danzel, the whole province would be his. Tooru is advancing at an alarming rate sire. " The short man stuttered, jaw clenching and unclenching .

Gak nodded slowly, skimming through the red lines and dots which scribbled out his plan. He stood up from the wooden chair.

"Our soldiers have been trained to the bone for the past two months. I say we wait until my dear brother unites the province, then we make our move. Your prediction of date? "

"One and a half month sire. "

Gak nodded, his face expressionless as he runs through his strategy in his brain for the millionth time.

"I am going the prove you wrong mother. "

***

Kuroo shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration with his elbow propped up on the meeting table.

"There are many ways other than a full on offensive to deal with this issue. " The vampire groaned.

Tooru shook his head, swallowing hard as Hajime glanced at him, face stoic.

"If I don't I will appear weak. In order to win this, I can't appear weak, not in front of Ushijima, not in front of my damn brother. " Tooru growled.

"This discussion is over, they either have a choice to surrender or I will melt their taverns. " The elf stood up, ready to leave until Hajime spoke.

"I won't do that for you. "

Silence rang through the meeting room, everybody not knowing how to react with the shifter's statement. Tooru turned around with his brows furrowed.

The shifter shook his head softly, eyes downcast, then moving up to meet the elf's hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry love. I'll do anything for you, but to be a cold blooded murderer of innocents, that I won't do. " Hajime made his statement clear.

Tooru blinked rapidly, taking in what his lover had said before nodding. His lips pursed between his teeth. He sniffed loudly.

Never once had Hajime not support him in anything, it came as a shock for the elf.

"I'll just get Armalyth then. " Tooru spat.

The young wyvern had been nothing but loyal to Tooru, and were comfortable around the presence of the others. A day must come when she will fight beside Tooru.

"What would that make you? " Kuroo's voice echoed against the white gold walls. He stood up, placing both palms flat on the table.

"You say that you are nothing like your brother. But if you decide to go ahead and destroy homes and melt farms, you'll be no different compared to him. "

"That's a lie, how dare you speak such treacherous words vampire. " The elf hissed, his face scrunched up in rage.

"I only speak the truth. "

Tooru shut his mouth then, meeting Kuroo's intense golden eyes.

A slam by the door cut off the long ringing silence in the air. The three figures in the room turned to find the arch mage with life in his eyes which was absent since yesterday.

"He's awake. "

***

Keiji stared at the ceiling, regaining his footing in reality.

The peace was disturbed by three people stomping into the room, eyes filled with relief.

"Ah, lucky lad aren't you? " Kuroo chuckled, giving Keiji's hair a single fond stroke. Keiji smiled back at the vampire, his left hand clutched by the arch mage.

The warm atmosphere was suddenly changed as Keiji's mood shifted. He turned his head rapidly to stare at Tooru, his face an unreadable mask.

"I need to talk to you alone, if you don't mind?"

The rest looked at each other, mildly surprised by the mage's odd request. Tooru nodded slowly, side eyeing the rest as a signal to leave.

Bokuto gave a light peck to Keiji's lips before leaving, closing the heavy doors behind him.

Tooru smiled at him and sat down on the left side of his bed, holding his friend's hand in comfort.

"We shouldn't find the last gem. " Keiji started, voice shaking as if he was choking back tears.

Tooru's brows furrowed, confused. He kept his silence.

"I dreamt it. If you find the last gem, you will be leading your brother closer to the missing piece he needs to finish his puzzle. Once his plan is finished, you wouldn't only be facing him and the dragons, but something beyond. " Keiji spoke with a tremor, gritting his teeth as he stared up at Tooru with fearful eyes.

Tooru had wondered what kind of nightmare the raven head had to have him so shaken. He turned to face Keiji fully, squeezing the mage's hand in encouragement.

"Take your time, What did you see? " Tooru whispered.

Keiji shook his head lightly and closed his eyes. His fist clenching the soft white covers.

He exhaled loudly, recalling the dream with closed eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheek. 

"I see two gates. The first gate was filled with smoke. Souls of the tormented, oh I can hear their wails. It is enough to drive a stable person mad. The second door held fire, molten that melted anyone who dares go near it. It flows like a tidal wave, consuming everything in its path. " Keiji paused, a singular tear rolled down his cheek.

"I foresee the second door is approaching, and it will consume one of us. " His metal gun blue eyes swirled with glowing turquoise as he opened his eyes.

***  
Kuroo expected Kei to return, but he had not expect him to come back still as a vampire, and with a stranger at that.

Kei hugged the shorter vampire, his nose nuzzling into Kuroo's neck, affectionately pressing his lips against his Adam's apple .

Kuroo squeezed his lover once more before letting go, turning to look at the male.

"Who did you bring back love? " Kuroo asked softly, eyeing the familiar looking addition.

Akiteru smiled shyly, bowing his head lightly as a greeting.

"I am Tsukishima Akiteru of the Castro Isle. You must be Kuroo Tetsurou, keeper of graves and advisor of the Jarl."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, now knowing why Akiteru held such resemblance to Kei. However, he chose not to pry into their brotherly business.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself an advisor. Just giving mere aid to the elf. What is the purpose traveling such a long road from Castro Isle ?" He asked politely.

"To send a message to Tooru. I have knowledge of the whereabouts of the last gem."

Kuroo cocked his head to the left, looking at Kei for confirmation.

He a gave a nod and Kuroo closed his mouth from being agape.

"Very well, come with me. " Kuroo took a sharp turn, guiding Akiteru down the pristine white and gold halls.

Akiteru's eyes glowed at the detailed and intricate designs which was carved into the gold of the wall candle holders and furniture.

They stopped in front of an arched entrance, the throne room.

Kuroo gave a nod to the oldest vampire, holding out an arm next to him, signalling Akiteru to enter.

He walked slowly into the throne room.

Tooru sat straight on the golden throne, candles decorated the side, making the place seem grander than ever without being over the top along with arched roofs.

He seemed to be discussing something with the Arch Mage which was standing below the steps.

Bokuto immediately walked away with a nod when he had sensed someone approaching.

Akiteru audibly gulped at the sight of Tooru's sharp eyes staring at him, his gaze getting more intense as the vampire stood in front of him.

"You are standing before Tooru Oikawa, Son of Giroje Oikawa, Jarl of Ship's Haven and Fool's March and Companion of Dragons. State your reason of being here." Kuroo spoke loudly, moving to stand beside the throne. The speech was given to any official visitors who wish to speak to Tooru.

"Oh, sir, I am here to share knowledge on the whereabouts of the Gems of Reincarnation which you seek. " Akiteru stammered after bowing lightly.

Tooru cocked is head and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know what I was searching for?"

"My brother sir, Kei had told me. You have all reason to trust me as I have no ill intention of gathering such information. "

Tooru nodded slowly. Akiteru took this as a sign to continue.

"According to my recent findings, the last gem may be found at the heart of the Danes, right within the Red Forest."

Silence rang through the space as Tooru tilted his head in suspicion. Bokuto swallowed visibly at the mention if the forest.

The Red Forest had been used for the execution of Kings and royalties who commit treason for centuries.

"Why do you tell me this? What is it you truly seek? It can't possibly be because of your brother which you lost contact of for so long. "

Akiteru opened and closed his mouth, seeming hesitant before nodding, lowering his head.

"All I ask for is that I get the original gem that was found with my brother, to cleanse this bad omen I carry with me. " Akiteru spoke, voice dripping with plead.

Kei's turned away, disappearing into the hallway and the direction to Akaashi's room, catching Kuroo's attention.

The arch mage seemed to be uncomfortable with the request, whereas Tooru chewed his inner cheek.

"The gem is an artifact of higher power, how would I know that you won't misuse it's gift? " Tooru stood up, walking slowly towards the vampire.

Akiteru was intimidated by the elf's hard stare, eyes displaying no judgement, nor softness.

"I offer you my blood in this war, you may call upon me anytime. You may have my head if I ever betray you, your grace. " He bowed his head with a soft smile.

Tooru stood there for nearly two minutes, thinking of the decision to be made.

He had heard tales of petty vampires, people had criticised them for their intricate lies and golden tongues capable of lying to get what they want.

However, if this vampire isn't lying, Tooru would gain a huge advantage. In addition, he can infer that Akiteru was just a lost boy, in search for his own path back to a normal life.

"Very well. However, after receiving the Gem, a charm would be placed on you. If you ought to do any harm, any unspeakable actions, there will be eyes upon you, and judgment of your doings. " Tooru raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

But a warm glowing smile was all the answer he needs.

***

  
"It's not necessary for you to follow us through this my friend, you've been through a tough day." Kuroo spoke, his eyes which was partially covered by the hood, traveling over Akaashi's form, checking for any uncomfortable reactions.

Bokuto sat quietly, humming to an old bard tune, making the ride through the dark red leaved forest calm, voice in sync with the slow gallops of their own horses.

The prophecy explained by Akiteru is to wait for the full moon, and follow the howls of the lonely werewolves. There are three more hours before then, but they must be prepared.

Hajime was occasionally seen flying past them, told by Tooru to scout the area. He can't help but feel themselves distancing after that certain incident at the meeting, but they shall talk about that some other time.

"The Last March of The Kings was a song, condemning the actions of the three kings that met their demise in this very forest." Bokuto said wistfully, admiring the falling leaves.

"Who were the three kings? " Tooru asked with a smile. Kei sighed as of he had heard this tale for the millionth time. The arch mage smiles at his question.

"The First King was labeled the smith, he was known for making The Danes into a literal province sized blacksmith shop. It gave this land the prosperity, however the natural resources perished because of that. One day, he had accidentally ordered a mine into one of the protected ores which were supposed to be offered to the God of Minerals and Wealth, Freyta. He was then pinned to a spike and all his wealth and belongings were burned as a sacrifice to the god, even his palace which once stood. " Tooru nodded, looking dreamily at the path which held a similar view since they've entered, slowly making their way to the oldest tree in the center which wasn't in sight yet.

"The Fool, was a king I knew, he was an innocent man which were wrongly accused, not much to talk about really. Shame really, he was an outstanding mage. However the Last King was a mad man. Slaughtered women and children in favor to the Dark lords. He is said to curse this very forest, which is why I suggest we leave this early when the sun is still up instead of night fall. "

The ride continued for long, accompanying them was the sound of leaves rustling

They had arrived, the oldest tree sitting proudly, taller than all the trees and sporting an enormous trunk.

Its colour deeper than the rest. The sun was just beginning to set.

Torches in hand lit up the dim area, making the path visible. Akaashi, flinched at the sight of fire, blazes of light reflected on his wide eyes.

"What's wrong? "Bokuto whispered, rubbing his palms along Akaashi's robe covered arms, causing him to lift his gaze.

"Coming here was a grave mistake, I can feel it."

Tooru looked at the bow in his palms, gold decorated the Ipe wood with flowers and vines. Akiteru had left it as a parting gift.

"A young elf with a quick mind deserves the quickest bow there is. " The note had read. The draw of the bow was fast indeed, the draw smooth and swift.

A roar had snapped the elf out of admiring his new weapon.

The sound echoed through the dark night sky, shaking the trees, rustling the leaves.

Tooru felt his heartbeat pick up in worry as another louder roar of warning rang.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not have a fixed schedule for updates, but it will be updated regularly.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Scream at me on Instagram @zoey_limjy


End file.
